


Reeincarnation

by Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Sexuality, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Gay Mobsters, Cheating, Computers, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Middle Earth, Partner Betrayal, Torture, True Love, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood/pseuds/Daenerys_GrowingStrong_FireandBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil and Thorin have reincarnated in an alternate future, they do not keep memories of their past, but certain events will make both remember who they were and will probably change who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Red Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my stories together so I can continue on working on those I have left.

It was raining in London, when Thranduil walked out of his office building to his car, an expensive Lamborghini Veneno that was waiting for him in the parking lot. He got into and shivered at the water that had him all wet. Taking off his jacket, he drops it on the passenger seat, and fastened the seat belt. Once secure he started the car and began to drive to his magnificent flat in the center of the city. Thranduil was an important man in England and in a lot of others countries because he was CEO and owner of an important technological company that dealt with the creation of cheaper, faster and better computers in every way, besides applications and operating systems. He did a great job selling them, making his company the best in the world, but all that glitters is not gold. Thranduil's personal life was a disaster.

While his professional life seemed promising, his personal life was in the verge of chaos. Losing his wife when his son was only 7 years old, Thranduil sent little Legolas to the house of his father Oropher, who lived in New York, therefore he never returned to see his son who was now 16 years old. But that wasn't everything; Thranduil was a very depressive man, because he felt guilty for the death of his wife, so he had alcoholic problems and drugs problems. He used to spend his nights in strip club, bars or with women he meets in either of those places. All that in order, to not be alone at night, because at night all his memories about the accident of his dead wife returned.

So that night after returning to his flat, Thranduil took a shower, changed his clothes and returned to his car. He drove during two hours to find a good place where to waste his time, and he found nothing but a bar on the outskirts of London. The place was normal, too boring for his own taste, and full of smoke due to smoking people who was all over the place. Thranduil hated cigarettes but he couldn't really say anything about it, so after asking for a beer he sat himself at the side of an open window, the only open window he found. Taking a look to the expensive watch on his wrist, he let out a frustrated sigh, it was only midnight, and he was already bored, and this night couldn't improve, or that was what he thought.

Looking around through the smoke, the blue eyed man found something that caught his attention, a woman with a beautiful long red hair that was standing in front of a gaming machine playing a game that Thranduil couldn't see from where he was. He took another drink from his bottle, looking at this mysterious woman whose face was still hidden for him, but he found out quickly that she was only wearing a green top that wrapped around her upper body perfectly, a pair of blue short jeans that almost showed her rear and red sneakers. She was sexy without doubts, and he knew it. When he was about to get up, the red-haired woman turned around, her green eyes fixed on him, but he wasn't surprised by that, he was surprised because this woman was beautiful, if not perfect. The woman walked right to where he was sat, and stopped in front of him, her hands on her waist, and a glare on her eyes.

"You're in my spot." She said with a firm tone of voice.

"Am I? Forgive me but I can't see your name in the table or in the seat." He said rudely as she wasn't as nice as she seemed, and Thranduil didn't deal well with this kind of people.

"Oh I see you're an asshole. Get out guy, I came here first than you, I'm allergic to the smoke, and this window is the only one open." She protested really upset, she was also drinking a beer in that table moments before she got up to play a little.

"Well honestly you didn't seemed so allergic to the smoke when you were there playing, if you didn't noticed that's the spot with more smoke in the entire place." Thranduil replied with a smirk on his lips.

The woman wouldn't give up so easily she was frustrated that a stranger had taken her spot, when she used to come here every night. "Ask Bilbo, I'm always here." She stated crossing her arms like a spoiled girl. And Thranduil found that too amusing because his smirk got wider.

"I don't know who Bilbo is, so excuse me while I enjoy my beer, and go somewhere else." He said not wanting to give up his place, because it was the perfect one for him.

Was then when Bilbo, the bartender, who was standing in his place behind the counter, noticed that his best friend was being bothered by a new guy in the bar. He walked to the table, and glared at Thranduil but his words were for his friend. "This one is bothering you, Tauriel?"

Thranduil looked at both of them, he didn't wanted problems but if they were looking for troubles that were what they would get. He was kind of glad to know the name of the woman now, Tauriel was a beautiful name and he wouldn't forget it. "Look man, I'm not looking for troubles here." He began to explain, but Bilbo seemed not to care. "I don't care what are you doing here, but this place is the place of my friend, who has come here since she was 15 years old, so get out."

Thranduil hated to lose, so when he was getting up from his chair, he was also thinking of what to do next, and he did what his mind was screaming him to not do. He got up and punched Bilbo right on his face. Bilbo fell to the floor, and the customers got up immediately watching what was going to happen next. "Oh no, don’t' do that." Tauriel begged covering her mouth with her long pale fingers, but it was too late, in matter of seconds Bilbo was on top of Thranduil giving him the beating of his life.

Once other customers got into the fight, to remove Bilbo from a bloody Thranduil, he left the bar, with a huge headache and a bleeding nose. Who followed him, didn't make him happy. "Hey... I'm sorry okay; I didn't want this to happen." The voice of Tauriel came in a mere whisper but he managed to hear it even when his head was pounding. He glared at her, while trying to stop his bleeding with his jacket, his expensive Armani jacket, he would throw later. "Get out of my sight; you have your spot, that's all what you wanted, right? Now get lost!" He said while looking for his keys on his pants.

Tauriel was really sorry, she knew Thranduil, who didn't anyway, but she knew that he didn't meant to be rude with her and that she had been the one who acted that way first, so she felt guilty about how he looked now. "... Yes... you're right but... I didn't want you to end like this." She said but Thranduil said nothing, he could have called the police, they knew him, they would do something for him, but he didn't, and there was only one reason, he liked the girl, even if he got beaten because of her. "Go home, kiddo." He said getting into his car.

Bleeding still he drove his car back to his house, leaving Tauriel behind under the rain. What a hell of a night, he thought while taking another path, it could have been better if he had stayed at home, and drank his wine, instead of getting out to find a fight. As he thought of it, he also couldn't stop thinking about Tauriel, about how good she looked in those clothes, about how her perfectly silky red hair fell over her shoulders, and that she would be right here next to him in his car, if she wasn't the cause of his bleeding. Once he reached the street of his house, he frowned watching police cars parked in his spot and around 10 cops around their cars and in front of the door of his building, something had happened without doubts. He parked few meters away from them, and walked out of his car, he was pissed off because he knew the cops would ask about his aspect. Trying to hide his face, he tried to get into the building but was stopped by a cop. "Mr. Oropherion?" The cop asked carefully. "We're looking for you."


	2. A Golden Moon.

It has been raining in London for the past hours, and Thorin was in his office glaring outside the window. He was a lawyer, the best one in the country, and the most expensive, no one could really pay for his job, only few people could handle it, but that didn't stopped him for having a job, and live of it. But right now, with the night falling, his eyes were focused on the huge illuminated letters coming from the new casino that was right in front of his office, and he had a game problem that was trying to avoid at all cost. Years ago he was a game addict, he wouldn't leave the casinos he would play even all night, and win as much as he could, but also he would do some illegal jobs, until of course he got caught and he spent 7 years of his life in prison. That made him change. When he got out of jail, he returned to study advocacy and become a better man. He was proud of it, but he also knew that deep down he was weak, that if he ever walked into a casino again, he had no idea what would happen. And now destiny seemed to be playing a bad joke at him, when one of the most important casinos of England had appeared right in front of the window of his office. "I have to change my office's room." He thought while glaring at the letters that promised to be his personal hell.

He wouldn't give up, if he had stayed clean after all that time, he would remain clean, that was his idea right now, as the letters seemed to be challenging him to give up, to get up, leave his office and walk into that building. But he wouldn't, he was stronger than any desire, he would prove himself that he was strong. And not only for him, since his sister died, he was in charge of his nephews, Kili and Fili, who were teenagers that he couldn't leave alone. He loved his nephews more than he loved playing, so he would survive for them. Deciding this Thorin got up and closed the window of his office, and then he looked for his jacket and his umbrella and left his office behind after locking the door. Walking to the elevator he found Kili at the door, his arms crossed. "Hey uncle." Thorin had the feeling that Kili was here because he knew about the new casino, which made him sigh, not really smile. "Hello Kili." The answer came not as happy as he would greet his nephew in any other moment.

Kili nodded, and did nothing to call the elevator that was now going down. "I've a bad news." He finally said as his eyes looked down at the floor, in order to show how ashamed he was, and the respect he felt towards the man who was giving them a good life, with love and everything. "What it is?" Thorin's eyes darkened after hearing Kili's word, something was bad, and the reason was Fili, because otherwise he would be right here making jokes. "...It's Fili..." Kili started in a mere whisper. "...He... he's in the casino." He finally sighed. "I've tried to pull him away, to bring him here but he wouldn't listen." He confessed, and Thorin felt his world shatter into pieces, he knew that Fili liked to have fun more than Kili, since the last one was more serious, but Fili wasn't. Fili was the rebellious of the two brothers, the one who dated more, the one who did more mess, the one who left to parties and returned in the morning the next day, he was all fun and happiness with his brother, but a soon to be addicted to games, as his uncle. No matter how much Thorin tried to teach him that playing was bad, he would do what he wanted, as usually.

"We have to go for him." Kili said now slowly looking up to meet the eyes of the taller man at his side. But he soon noticed that his uncle was lost in thoughts, he had no idea what to do to get Fili out of that place, because he couldn't walk in there, he would lose his determination. "...I ... you have to go there Kili, you have to convince him to get out. I can't walk into a casino, you know that." Soon Thorin felt that his blood was disappearing from his body, and he felt pale and weak, and cold and in response his body shivered. He felt sick. "I can't go into there." He repeated but Kili was worried about his brother. "He won’t listen to me, you know that. He only listens to you... well sometimes." He muttered honestly. And his uncle knew that he was saying the truth.

The elevator came as one of them seemed to have called for it, which wasn't because a girl walked out of the elevator, and they walked in without sharing more words. Kili had no idea of what to do if his uncle couldn't help him, and Thorin had no idea of how to help his nephew. He thought that he was being a bad influence for these young men he has been taking care of since his sister died. Once the elevator stopped in the first floor of the building, Thorin and Kili walked out of the elevator and of the building. Both glared at the door of the casino, but no one said a word. It was raining still and both were getting wet. "I should walk in, but I've not clue if I can." Thorin said in a mere whisper, terrified of what could happen from now on. "I will be right there with you." Kili promised placing his hand on the arm of his uncle, since his shoulder was far from his reach, Thorin was a tall man.

The words of Kili helped a little bit, Thorin looked down at his nephew and nodded. "Very well, let's go then." He said taking a deep breath before crossing the street to go to the other sidewalk. As soon as they were in front of the door, Thorin and Kili walked into the casino, both of them side by side, Kili knew about his uncle weakness and it was important to him to see him fighting against his fears and addictions, it was inspiring. "You're doing just fine, uncle." Kili whispered but Thorin wasn't that sure about it, he feared deep down that he was going to lose his determination at any moment. Of course he wasn't showing his fear anymore. Once both spotted Fili playing poker, Thorin got upset with his nephew, he would normally talk but right now the anger to see his nephew become what he used to be, just made him lose his temper. He grabbed Fili's shoulder and forced him to get up. Fili tried to fight back. "Hey what...?" He protested, but Thorin said nothing until both of them were in the street. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Thorin asked in a tone voice he would regret later. "How many times I've told you my story? How many times I've asked you to not do the same shit I did?!" He asked angered. Fili said nothing looking for protection on his brother, but Kili wouldn't get involved, his uncle was right and both of them knew that.

"You will have to learn one way or another." He snapped at Fili, but he did nothing just nodded and Kili looked at both of them, when the cell phone of his uncle began to ring. He sighed and searched for his phone on his pockets, he found it in the pockets of his pants. He answered. "Hello?" He answered, and in the other side of the line a voice come out. "Mr. Oakenshield, there is someone that needs you."


	3. Dark Moon

"This is stupid." The man behind the bars said to a cop. "That is not mine!" He protested but the police man said anything to Thranduil who was now sitting behind bars on a cell. He sighed frustrated. "I want a lawyer." He asked finally noticing that this cop wouldn't help him in anything. The man then nodded. "About time, we already called one." He said. Thranduil wasn't sure if he could trust in the police now that they caught him outside of his house with a bloody nose, and a huge headache. He has been in a fight he didn't wanted, but it seemed that he was here for something else, not the fight in the bar with that guy called Bilbo. Thinking about that, made him remember Tauriel, that beautiful creature he had meet, and the cause of his fight. Thranduil groaned displeased as his mind had not better idea than made him remember the curves of the red-haired girl.

"Since we called for your lawyer, I think you still have your call, do you have someone you wish to call?" The cop was acting like the good one now, but Thranduil shook his head, there was no one he could call, his son couldn't do anything, his father wouldn't do anything, and he had actually not friends. "Nope, there is no one I wish to call." He said angrily. Was just in that moment when he thought he was going mad, that his mind was playing with him, maybe that he was even under the influence of drugs, because what he saw was incredible, the same legs, the same pair of shorts, the same green top wrapped perfectly around her skin, the same long silky red hair and she was walking handcuffed to a cell in front of Thranduil. He couldn't believe it, why was Tauriel here? He frowned, but somehow this amused him. "Hey red, what are you doing here? Someone else took your spot?" He asked and chuckled evilly.

"Fuck you." Said the red-haired girl once she was locked inside a cell, she walked to the bed and sat there, her eyes on the ground. "What did you do?" Thranduil asked once the cops left them alone. The girl looked up at him. "Do you mind?" He shook his head. "Honestly not, but I'm bored and you are here." He said with a smirk curving his lips. Tauriel took a deep breath. "That's the best pick up line you have? Does that normally work with you?" She asked, her own smirk dancing in her lips. Thranduil laughed amused by her mood. "Well normally works." Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Then you date idiots." She huffed unamused. "Well I was thinking to date you, honestly." He was so amused by her reactions that he couldn't avoid the sarcasm. "Go to hell." She replied looking at the ground, as he had insulted her, and with that Thranduil went silent.

After a moment in silence, the green eyes of Tauriel looked up to find the blue eyed man looking down at her, it was incredible that he wouldn't talk finally but yet, he was there looking at her like a stalker. "Could you put your eyes other way?" She asked serious, angry at this man. She regretted the fight he had because of her, but now that he was being an asshole she started to think that Bilbo had done right with hitting him. "No." The laconic answer of Thranduil cut her hard. "Well you're bothering me." She said shrugging her shoulders. "There is nothing better to do." Thranduil shrugged his shoulders as well. He wanted to talk to her, because no woman ever had said 'no' to him, except Tauriel, and that fascinated him. "Are you going to stop with the mood, and tell me what did you do to be here?" He asked again. Tauriel's eyes returned to look at the ground. "It was a stupid thing." She said. "I'm all ears." He said crossing his arms on his chest. The green-eyed girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "...Well..." She smirked a little looking up at him, it didn't matter if she was feeling bad about what she did, and he would hate her forever. "...I hacked your office, and sent all the prototypes of your computers to your opponents." She said and Thranduil felt he was going to kill her. "YOU DID WHAT!?" He screamed getting up from his bed, and hurrying to the bars in two big steps. "You fucking did what?!" He asked again, glaring at her. 

Tauriel took a deep breath and sighed. "I had to, your prototypes are wrong, and they won’t work with the new things that are coming. Look..." She said getting up and whispering. "I can help you to improve." She smiled a little, but Thranduil wasn't amused this time. "Fuck you!" He screamed. "First you force me to get into a fight for your stupid table, and now you fuck my job! What the hell is wrong with you? Did I ever do something against you?!" The most important CEO of England was furious apart from frustrated and scared. "...No." Tauriel shook her head making her hair fall gracefully over her shoulders. "No, no you did nothing to me." She said quickly. "But I do believe that you need to do a better job." She started but Thranduil cut her. "And you think you can do better? Look kiddo, I've no idea who you are or what you want, but I'm really furious at you at the moment and if I wasn't here you would be probably dead."


	4. White Moon.

Thorin was still upset as his nephew Fili for what he had done walking into the Casino. He knew that Fili was the rebellious one, but he couldn't tolerate that he would follow his steps, his bad steps. But he said nothing while he drove back to their house to leave his nephews there before going to the police station where he had been called. Fili and Kili said nothing during the trip back home, Thorin was too angered at Fili to even talk, not even with Kili, even when he wasn't mad at him. As Thorin parked the car in front of their house, the brothers walked out of the car, and left into the house, without saying anything to their uncle, which was better honestly.

The rain began again when Thorin started to drive to the police station, the path was dangerous as the people was searching for refuge and they crossed the street running, almost without looking around to see if there was a car coming to them. This made Thorin upset at those people, but he wouldn't say anything to them, he had manners. Once he reached the police station, he walked out of his car, getting his jacket wet by the rain. "Thorin Oakenshield." He introduced himself to one of the policemen. The cop nodded and opened the door. "Follow me." He ordered. "We called you in the name of Thranduil Oropherion." The cop said. Thorin titled his head at the mention of that name. "The celebrity?" He asked with curiosity, he knew Thranduil only by the newspapers and the T.V. To Thorin, Thranduil was nothing more than a stupid guy with lots of money, which wasted his life in foolishness. "Very well." He nodded after taking a deep breath. He knew this was going to be a long night.

The cop took Thorin to a room where there were two files, one with the name of Thranduil, the other with the name of Tauriel. "Who is she?" He asked to the policeman. The man looked at the file of Tauriel and walking to his chair he replied. "That girl is a problem, she seems to be a hacker, she hacked Mr. Ororpherion's computer and give all their information to his competitors." The blue-eyed lawyer raised an eyebrow amused. "Oh those are big news." It was obvious that he disliked Thranduil. "So, what happened with Mr. Famous?" He asked, with a hint of sarcasm on his voice. "We got an anonymous message that he had drugs in his house, we walked into his house and found the drugs." He explained, but Thorin wasn't really amused with the police now, their walked into a house without permission. "Well that was nasty of you." He said, but the cop shook his head. "Honestly is not the first time that Oropherion is here because of that. But there is something else, he's having too many problems with law, he may not leave this time." He concluded. Thorin nodded his head, while he opened the file of Thranduil and began to read it.

* * *

 

After reading the file of Thranduil and the file of Tauriel, Thorin walked out of the office where he was sent moments ago, and went to the cells. Reaching the hallway he could hear voices. And those voices were from Thranduil and Tauriel.

Thranduil had only discovered that Tauriel had messed up with his job, so he was furious at her. "And you think you can do better? Look kiddo, I've no idea who you are or what you want, but I'm really furious at you at the moment and if I wasn't here you would be probably dead." He threatened her, and before Tauriel could say anything to him, Thorin smirked. "Then I will set her free and you will be here until the trial is over." Tauriel's lips curved into a smirk as she heard those words, but Thranduil wasn't amused. "And who the hell are you?" He asked still too angered to show manners. "I'm Thorin Oakenshield, your lawyer, so be nice to me, or you will end here the rest of your life." Thorin wasn't amused anymore. The lawyer, sat in between the two cells, he was here only because of Thranduil but since he had read the file of Tauriel he would also help her. "...Just one thing, I don't have the money to pay you." Tauriel said in a whisper, and Thorin smirked. "Don't worry darling, Mr. Famous here will pay for you." He chuckled and looked at the red-haired girl who giggled. Thranduil's mouth dropped open. "Are you out of your mind? That crazy woman here, just ruined my job! I will let her die in this place!" Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Already go to hell! I have told you why I did that!" Thorin said nothing while watching each other amused. "Your words means nothing to me, you hacked my computers! You should pay for it!" Thorin laughed clearing his throat. "I feel a lot of sexual tension here... do you want me to leave you alone?" He chuckled trying to remind serious. "NO!" Both of the prisoners screamed angrily. "I will not let her free!" Thranduil shouted, and Thorin glared at him. "If it was for me I wouldn't let you free either, but that is my job, so both of you shut up." He commanded them, getting serious now, all joke was out of place.

No one returned to talk after Thorin's command, they were still upset and glared at each other, while Thorin took a deep breath pressing his nose with his fingers. "Very well, that's how I like this, in silence." He started, now more relaxed. "Both of you will be free tonight, I will pay for both." He finally added now looking at Thranduil. "But I will help Taruiel if you will take her to court." Thranduil huffed "Of course she will go to court, she owes me millions!" He said. He didn't cared that Thorin wouldn't be his lawyer. But Tauriel was worried about that. "I'm serious..." She began. "...I don't have the money to pay for your job, you're the best lawyer of all England." She said almost in a whisper, shocked that Thorin would help her and not Thranduil. "We will find a solution." He said giving her a smile. Thranduil didn't paid attention to them, he just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Both of you are ready to go." The lawyer said getting up from the chair in the middle of both cells. Two cops walked in and opened their cells for them. Thranduil pushed Tauriel to a side and walked quickly outside to the raining city. Tauriel rolled her eyes and followed him behind. "Do you need that I take you home?" Thorin asked to the red-haired girl, who in response shook her head. "I live close, I can go walking." She said with a small smile on her lips. Thorin nodded his head. "I will be in touch." He said, and then watched her go. Thranduil was under the raining sky, glaring at Tauriel as she hurried away.

"And... do you want me to take you home?" The low husky voice of Thorin almost startled Thranduil who turned around, his body shaking, his hands on his pockets, he was getting all wet already. "No." He refused, which made Thorin chuckle. "Come on, I live close to your house, I will not bite you, unless you ask me that." He said amused. Thranduil rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, I will walk." He said. Thorin shrugged. "Fine, hope you don't get flu by the morning." He started to walk to his car, and Thranduil huffed before running behind him. "Wait..." He called. "...I will go with you." Thorin got in his car, and opened the door for Thranduil, once the taller of the two got into the car, the other chuckled. "I knew you were smart after all." This didn't amused Thranduil who was still angered at all the situation. "Whatever you say Oakenshield." He turned his attention to the window. "I hope you don't mind that I will have the case of that girl." Thorin said, while he started to drive away from the police station. "No... I don't care honestly. I stole her spot in a bar, it was fine if she steals my computers, my projects and my fucking lawyer!" He shouted angrily which made Thorin smile amused. It was the first time that Thorin had so much fun with a client, but the idea of piss this guy off, was somehow fun to him. "Calm down, she needs a good lawyer, and I'm sure you will have the second best." He smirked, but the other man wasn't amused, he said nothing and Thorin went silent.

After a few moments in silence, Thranduil took a deep breath. "Is here..." He informed the driver where he had to park and he did. "I guess I have to thank you for this." He looked at Thorin and this one nodded his head. "It was nothing." He had returned to his normal serious self, it was wrong for him to make jokes to a client, or former client, it wasn't professional, and now he felt bad about it. "If you ever need my service just call me." He said, and Thranduil nodded before opening the door. He walked out of the car, closed the door, and started to walk to his building, but in the middle of the way to the building, he stopped and turned around, the car of Thorin was still there, he was answering a message to one of his nephews. "...Hey... do you want a coffee?" Thranduil invited him. Thorin looking at the window, where the other man was supported. He thought for a moment, while looking into the eyes of the tallest. "Yes, I would love a coffee."


	5. Starlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of a past that will put their present upside down.

A familiar noise was already bothering him, as he began to open his eyes slowly while his hand began to search for his cell phone on the bedside table. Once he took it in his hand, he narrowed his sleepy eyes to see who was calling him. "It is a message from your nephew." The unamused voice of Thranduil echoed in the room behind him. Thorin rolled on his back, and looked at the man at his side. "I will reply later." He said placing the cell phone again on the table. "Did you read my messages?" He asked, curiosity was showing in his deep voice, but the other man glared at him. "Why? Scared that I had found a message from your new best friend?" Thranduil snapped at him, and Thorin let out a sight. "Forget her; I'm doing this for you." He said reaching for the hand of the other.

The tallest of the two, who was supporting his back on the headboard of the bed, looked down at the other man now holding his hand interlacing their fingers. "How? How this will help at all to me?" Thranduil was obvious still angered that Thorin would be the lawyer of Tauriel and not his own. "Because I know you." Thorin said in a low tone of voice, he wasn't the one to fight, not after the night their shared, that wasn't possible every time they wanted. "Just forget it for one moment." He begged to the other, as his body got closer to the man he loved, his sharp shark nose caressed the jaw of his lover as he looked for his lips but Thranduil wouldn't grant him with the pleasure, he was far too angered to be kind and affectionate it didn't matter how much he loved him back. For that Thorin left a kiss on the neck of the other and groaned frustrated. "You know that we can't be close in public. We did already and people talked. We both have a reputation, and we agreed to keep this in secret." Thorin wasn't in a good mood anymore.

Thranduil rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Of course you just would go behind someone else." Thranduil wasn't jealous about Thorin being close to Tauriel, he knew his love far too well to know that he wouldn't betray what they have, even when it was a secret only them knew. "We talked about this as well, did you forgot Thorin?" He snapped at him, getting up. Thorin started to get up. "We have been talking about so many things we don't really do!" He snapped back this time getting angry himself, which made Thranduil look at him in shock and surprised. His jaw dropped. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked keeping the serious tone. "You know far too well, what I mean, Thranduil..." The blue-grey eyed man got up and began to look for his pants on the floor. "...You are jealous or angry or whatever because I chose to be his lawyer, but you don't remember all the shit I get from you. Have you forgotten all the girls you've been sleeping with? Oh I know we said we had to keep a reputation, but this wasn't in my ideas! I haven't slept with someone since we have this, whatever this is. I don't know anymore!"

Thranduil said nothing, he didn't even moved sitting on the bed, his eyes were fixed on the other man who was getting dressed. The expression on Thranduil's face was obvious that he felt guilty about that, about betraying the man he loved just because he had to show to the public that he had girlfriends, this also helped Thorin who couldn't tell anybody about his preferences, and because he hated to be in the spotlight for something that had nothing to do with his job. Besides he wasn't sure if his nephews would accept that. "While you play to be the ladies-man, I'm reading the newspapers about you and the last girl you dated. How do you think I feel when I look at you, and I know you have not honor!" He was furious now. Thorin was always a moody person, but he tried to control his bad mood, and be gentle with Thranduil, everything due to love, but he was also hurt by the betrayals of the other, and now he was taking that opportunity to yell at him, all the pain he had in his chest. "I can't wait for you to understand why I'm not helping you! I'm not helping you because I don't trust in you!" He finally let it out, and crushed Thranduil's heart that now just opened his mouth in shock. Thorin finished buttoning his shirt and held his head as a sudden headache hit him hard. He got a glimpse of something similar to a memory but too far to even see it clearly. "W-what happens?" The concerned whisper of Thranduil made the other look at him. "... Is just a headache..." He said, but in his head the memory of a dwarf began to appear, a dwarf it was strange. He frowned as the pain seemed to fade. "Keep doing what you're doing... I won’t come back." Of course he was shattered as well, he did loved Thranduil, but if he was going to keep with the girls and everything he did, Thorin wasn't going to return to him at all.

* * *

 

Thranduil wouldn't remember the last time they had a fight, but he knew that Thorin was right, either way, he also knew that what he did, kept them out of spotlight, out of problems, and able to enjoy themselves whenever they had an opportunity, which wasn't often, due to their jobs, or others responsibilities. As Thorin slammed the door shut, of his lover flat, Thranduil finally moved from his bed, he was shattered but also angry at his loved one, he wouldn't understand why the other couldn't see that all he did was for both. Both of them were bisexual that was obvious, but Thorin was a man with honor, and if he loved one person, he would do anything for that person, Thranduil wasn't like that.

Now alone in his flat, he walked to the bathroom to get a shower, and clear his mind, the words of Thorin still dancing in his head, he said he has not honor, and this angered him even more. He had honor, he put himself in a position he hated only for Thorin to have a good life, he didn't enjoyed having to sleep with every woman he found in parties, but that was his reputation before he meet Thorin two years ago, and he had to keep it up being like that, so the press, the people wouldn't talk about them as once happened. He only wanted to be with one person in this world, but he wouldn't say that ever, he was too proud to let the other know how deeply he loved him.

* * *

 

Thorin finally reached his house; he was tired and still upset. "Uncle?" Called the voice of Kili, when the door opened as he walked to the hall from the living room. "I wrote to you a thousand messages, where were you?" He asked concern in his voice. "...Did you... do you returned to the casino?" He questioned. Thorin only shook his head, refusing to answer any of the questions of his nephew. "Where is your brother?" He asked serious, grumpy as usually, while leaving the briefcase on a chair, and began to take off his jacket. Kili smirked. "In his bedroom, he's still upset." His uncle rolled his eyes. "He can be upset all he wants, I don't care, he's grounded!" He snapped loudly enough for Fili to hear him. "I will go for a shower." Thorin informed to his nephew and walked upstairs to his private bathroom on his own bedroom. He wasn't only upset at Thranduil; he still had to deal with his nephew who would make his life a living hell, if he returned to go to the casino.

While he was showering the headache that hit him in the house of Thranduil, returned but stronger, making him sit on the floor of the bathroom holding his head. What was this coming from? he had no idea, he also had no idea if this was due to stress, or if he was only going crazy slowly, but the images of that creature that looked just like him, but in another time, only made him more worried. Maybe it was just a daydream, but daydreams wouldn't be so painful. What if this was a memory crawling to return to his owner? He had to see a doctor, or someone that could help him.

It was time to go back to his job, in his enterprise, but he really couldn't, since all of his work had been sent to others companies, he had nothing to do, more than wait for the trial to start soon, and he hated that the man who was with him would now protect someone else, someone who had hurt Thranduil deeply. He began to feel a powerful hate towards this girl called Tauriel, a girl he almost takes to his flat the night he meet her, if it wasn't because of the fight he had with Bilbo. And for once, he felt grateful for that fight, otherwise, he would be more angered at the girl.

Without having anything better to do, Thranduil went to take a nap, trying to forget the fight he just had. He crawled on his bed, and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh of frustration, he wanted to be in his arms, feel his big manly hands around his waist pulling him closer to his body, as his soft lips kissed his, but he knew he wouldn't get anything of that, not now nor soon either. Thinking about that, his eyes started to close slowly until the dream caught him in his bed, and a strange dream began. He saw a rather small man standing in front of him, yelling at him that he couldn't trust in him, that he had not honor, and an amount of words he couldn't understand, and he saw himself or what he thought it was him, a rather tall man with blond long hair, and pointy ears looking at the smallest of the two in disbelief. This has to be a dream, he thought into his own dream, it has to be only that, not a memory of the past, never a memory of the past. But actually it was just that.


	6. Dying Star

Thorin couldn't talk about the fight he had with Thranduil, because no one knew about him being bisexual, no one of his friends, or his nephews had a single clue about it, but they knew that their uncle had only had two girlfriends in his life, and now he was single. To Fili was suspicious, to Kili however was even normal. Having a lot of work to do, being responsible for two teenagers, it was obvious that his uncle couldn't deal with a relationship. And his friends of his job couldn't know about his secret relationship, because, according to him, no one would accept his preferences. Worse no one would believe that he was seeing the ladies-man of London. The memory of this only made him growl frustrated. If only Thranduil wasn't this selfish. And now he had memories of a past life, memories of him and an elf, an elf that looked just like Thranduil and that he refused to help him when his people most needed the help. Thorin wasn't sure if this was still a dream or something real of another life, he just felt used and incomplete, and he felt that Thranduil was the same selfish elf he met in the past.

The man huffed as he tried to write a strategy for Thranduil and his client Tauriel to reach an agreement. But he couldn't write, he had no idea what to write because every time he thought about Thranduil he wanted to punch him right in the face, he wanted to tell him nasty things, those nasty words that aren't shared in bed due to passion, the kind of nasty words that hurts, that shatter, that kills. He wanted to see the tallest man beg for forgiveness, beg for Thorin to return to him, even if he wasn't sure about returning to him at all after this. Thorin was a moody man; he was grumpy and stubborn so he wouldn't give up this fight just yet, without teaching Thranduil to be better, even if he would lose him forever. "Damn you!" He held himself to not mention the name of Thranduil as he insulted his memory, while he held his head in his hands letting out another huff.

Suddenly the door went open and a woman popped her head in. "Mr. Oakenshield?" She called forcing Thorin to look up, but he said nothing to her. "... Um your client Tauriel is here." The woman said with a small smile, she knew well that Thorin had a bad temper and she always fought to be in his good side. She loved him for what he was and what she thought he was, but even if she would do anything for him, Thorin seemed to never notice it, or it was the fact that he was already too in love of someone else, to notice another person that wasn't his Thranduil. "Make her come in." He said with that deep voice of his, now deeper due to the anger. His secretary nodded and closed the door, to return to Tauriel.

Thorin tried to pull himself together, to brace himself, he needed to calm down now to talk with his client, the name of his beloved would be mentioned too much that afternoon in this office, so he had to stop the urge to punch him, everytime he thought about him. And in that moment when he refused to think again on the fight, the door opened and Tauriel walked in. "Hey." She said, a small shy smile curving her lips as she saw her lawyer. "Hello Tauriel." Came the reply of Thorin as he got up and give her his hand. The redhaired girl took his hand for a small yet strong shake. "...I'm still unsure of this..." She said bitting her lower lip. "I never been on a trial before." She muttered, and Thorin smiled, yes he smiled for the first time in that day, a smal smile. "Don't worry." He started sitting again. "Please sit, I was thinking that we may not have to go to a trail." He was doing this to prevent himself to see Thranduil again, if they went on a trail he would have to see him almost every day, and after the fight he didn't wanted to see his face again, at least for a while. "How so?" The voice of Tauriel pulled him away of his thoughts. "Well..." He began moving some papers, only to keep his hands busy, because that name was in the tip of his tongue ready to come out as poison. "... Your possibilities to escape jail are very few, if they even exist, what you did will take you to prison immediately, specially now with all the new laws about this kind of issues. What Thran..." He cleared his throat. "What Mr. Oropherion lost is unrecoverable, you don't have the money to pay for the damage you made, and the companies had already seen the information you gave them, even if they don't do anything with it, I'm sure that Mr. Oropherion will not work with those projects now." He continued trying his best to think as the professional lawyer he was.

Tauriel felt worse now, yes she had a plan to help Thranduil, but she knew how much he hated her for what she had done to his company. She sighed looking down. "I think prison is all what's left for me." She said, and Thorin shook his head. "Not all. Since you're a hacker and you have a very impressive curriculum working with computers, in a legal way, I had been thinking that we could reach some kind of arrangement with Mr. Oropherion, where you would work for him without charging a penny until the the debt you have with him is paid." The idea wasn't good since she had not money to live, but if this stopped her from going to prison then she would do it. "Do-Do you think that he will accept?" She asked worried now as her hopes seemed to disappear. And the lawyer knew that he had no idea, since Thranduil was unpredictable. "I've no idea, but let's not lose our hopes just yet. I will call him." But by 'I will call him' he meant that his secretary would call him.

* * *

 

Thranduil pulled him away from the bed, he was tired, he couldn't sleep all night after the fight he had had with his boyfriend, or whatever he was now, he wasn't sure if they had broke up or not, but the idea made him sick. He couldn't imagine his life without Thorin, even when he had been an asshole with him all this time, sleeping around, and being an idiot, doing drugs when Thorin asked him not to, drinking alcohol, when Thorin begged for him to stop with the alcohol, but Thranduil always did what he wanted, and now he was about -if he hadn't already- to lose the man he loved the most in the world, the only good thing that had happened in his life. But Thranduil was to proud and stubborn to try to call first, to send even a message and he knew that Thorin was way worse than him, even when deep down he knew that all this was his own fault, and not the fault of his beloved. "Argh!" He yelled slamming the door of his bathroom close as he began to remove his pj's to get a shower, he may be scared but he also was angry at himself for the things he had done, and a little upset at Thorin just because he was angry too.

As his skin felt the water fall, wetting his body completely, he heard the sound of his cell phone ringing but he did nothing to pull himself out of the shower and answer. He kept showering until a thought caught him off guard, and he ran out naked and wet to the bedroom where his cell phone was still ringing. The number was Thorin's office, this made him feel something in his stomach, something that he wouldn't knew how to explain, anxiety, hope and a disgusting desire to vomit. "He-hello?" He said, his voice trembling. "Hello, Mr. Oropherion, right?" The smiley voice of Thorin's secretary made him gasp, all hope gone now, but the anxiety grew and so did the desire to vomit. "...Yes..." He muttered trying to hold his stomach. "Is good to hear you." The woman continued with her cheerful mood. "I'm calling you because Mr. Oakenshield wants to speak with you." She said and Thranduil interrupted the woman with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Thorin had asked his own secretary to call him in order to fix things. "...So are you coming now or tomorrow?" She concluded, and Thranduil understood that he had missed all she had said. "...Excuse me, why is this meeting for?" He asked a little embarrassed, and the woman's laugh made him feel worse. "He wants to talk with you about the case of Tauriel." This disappointed Thranduil, and he carefully nodded. "I will be there in some minutes." He promised and hung up to rush to the bathroom to finally vomit. He was feeling sick for real.

After taking his shower finally, and taking a pill for his upset stomach, Thranduil drove to the office of Thorin. He had no idea how to look at this man now, what would he say, or how. He wanted to make up things for him, but also knew that Thorin wouldn't allow him to talk about it, because two reasons, he was still angry and he was in his office, and as he was really serious with his job, some conversations wouldn't be allowed in his office. And the third reason he just thought about, Tauriel was going to be there probably.

As he reached the building, he parked in front of the main door, and walked out of the car, noticing the new casino in front of him, he sighed thinking how hard for Thorin must be to have his personal hell a just few steps away from him. Taking a deep breath he walked into the building, to the elevator, and waited until it took him to the floor of the office. He had been here twice in his life, and now he didn't like it one bit. Again the desire to vomit returned. He held his stomach, and walked to the door. The secretary opened the door for him, without announce his presence it was obvious they were waiting for them. And they there were, Tauriel sitting nervous in front of the desk, and Thorin on the other side of the desk, now looking up right into his eyes, as daggers. If looks could kill, Thranduil thought trying to find words. "Well... I'm here." He finally said and walked to a chair, he wanted to get out of here quickly, before he could start with the vomits again.

Thorin just looked up at him, noticing how pale he was, and he wanted to punch him right on his face again, but he stopped himself for doing so. "I'm glad you could join us." The bitterness in his words, made Thranduil's stomach growl, and he hugged himself, getting paler. "I called you to talk about this case with Tauriel. She can pay for the damage she did to you, and I'm avoiding her to go to jail, so we have a deal we can do with you." He explained the reason of why Thranduil had been called. The tallest man nodded in silence, trying not to talk, as he felt like throwing up right now. "The idea is that she gets to work for your company, do those projects you were working of, maybe make them different, and..." He cut himself off when Thranduil got up from the chair and rushed to the bathroom.

The blue-eyed man got up as well, excusing himself to Tauriel, and walked out of his office to the bathroom, where Thranduil was throwing up. Concern was written in his face, even when he was distant. "Do you need something?" He asked in a serious yet worried tone of voice. "... I'm fi-fine." The other one managed to reply, but Thorin didn't believe him so he pulled the door opened and saw him throwing up. He let out a frustrated sight; it was evident that Thranduil was having a hangover. "For Durin's sake!" He heard himself using a word he had no idea what it meant. "The day you learn about being a better man..." He huffed angered. "I swear I'm done with you Thranduil." The words shattered the other man, who was trying to clean his mouth, looking behind thanks to the mirror. "I can't trust in you, and I don't even want to trust in you! You have been nothing but a little piece of shit!" He remembered again those memories, he was sure it was memories now. "What-what are you talking about?" Thranduil asked again surprised by the outburst of the other. "You little piece of shit! I asked you a favor many years... I don't know a life ago, and you did nothing but to leave me when I needed you the most! You locked me in your damned cells, and did nothing to help me, selfish bastard!"

Thorin was surprised that Thranduil hadn't thought that he was going crazy, because he replied. "I wasn't going to help in such a madness war! Against a dragon, are you serious that you waited for my help! My kin would have died there, for nothing!" He also gets angered now. "Nothing?NOTHING?!" The former dwarf screamed out of anger, of frustration, of pain. "My life meant nothing to you, not back then, not now! My feelings are nothing to you coward!" Thranduil had no idea what to say, he had acted wrong with this man twice, in a past life, and now at this moment. He wouldn't fight about this anymore, he lowered his head. "Forgive me..." The words came as a whisper. "... For my past actions, for the things I'm doing now... forgive me for hurting you and your feelings." He said honestly, he was in pain; he hated what he was back then, and hated what he was right now. But Thorin wouldn't forget he wouldn't forget like he didn't forget back then. He shook his head. "Get out. Get out of my sight, get out of my life! I don't want to know about you anymore! I don't want to hear your name, your voice! I don't want anything to do with you now or in my next life. I hate you!" He yelled as his eyes filled with angry tears.


	7. Darkest night.

Thranduil couldn't say anything at the outburst of Thorin in the bathroom. He wanted to fix things with him, but Thorin wouldn't allow that, due to pain and stubbornness, and deep down Thranduil knew he didn't deserve him. Thorin was too much for him, and it hurt. It hurt him to see such a strong man in tears because of his stupidity. But Thorin had to understand that he did have good reasons in the past, and now, to act as he had acted. Thranduil lowered his head sighing and walked past Thorin, not without carefully touching the fingers of the other, with his own hand, in a kind of goodbye expression. But he stopped himself at the door and without turning his head, he whispered, drowned by pain. "Tell Tauriel that I will accept whatever you decide." He didn't wanted to go to a trail now, he didn't wanted to bring more pain to Thorin, so he would just disappear, again, like he did when the dwarf, a life ago, had asked him for help, and he just turned away.

Without even hearing Thorin's reply, if he ever had something to say, he opened the door of the bathroom and walked away holding his stomach. Making his way back to his car, the tallest man, the former elf, got into, and drove without destiny. His own tears blurring his vision. He needed to talk with someone about this, but there was no one to talk, he had no one here, not friends, nor family, and those from his job were everything but good to talk with and this was his secret after all. So he kept driving as the salty tears touched his cheeks like a caress.

* * *

 

Thorin stayed in the bathroom for a moment, looking at his reflection on the mirror, he wasn't only angry, he was now broken, he was sure this was the last time he was going to see his beloved Thranduil, because he had just asked him to disappear from his life, even when the former dwarf wanted to be with him for as long as they could live. But now all that was nothing more than a fantasy, a lost desire, a plea that would never become true. After pulling himself back together, he walked out of the bathroom, and to his office, where Tauriel was still there. "Everything okay?" She asked noticing the red eyes of the man; of course she had heard everything they were yelling at each other. "...I will not say anything..." She started. "Forgive me I had no idea that you and him..." Thorin shook his head returning to his seat. "There is nothing between us." He stated now, trying to convince himself that they were broken for good. "Mr. Oropherion will do as we though, so you start working for him." He concluded he wanted to be alone; it didn't matter to him now that Tauriel knew about it, and they wouldn't talk because now she was Thranduil's employee. Tauriel understood that he may need a time for his own, so she thanked him, and made her way out of the office.

Once alone Thorin turned around in his chair, trying to get a peaceful look from the outside, but what he saw there, was way worse, the casino was almost mocking him, and he had the urge to go there and forget like an alcoholic would drown the pain. He took a deep breath and looked at the building crossing his legs, unsure of what to do. Until he removed the idea from his mind, this would only hurt him and his nephews, not help him with anything. Thinking that the best was to go back home, he took the keys of his car, his briefcase and walked out of the building, without even talking to his secretary.

* * *

 

Once he walked into his house, after driving during hours without any place to go, he closed the door locking it, and walked to his balcony with his cell phone in his hand. He could have called him, and beg, but he didn't, instead of that he called his father Oropher, he wanted to talk to his son, he wanted to fix things with his family, and maybe that was the way he would be the man that Thorin wanted him to be. But no one answered his call, and this frustrated him. Perhaps it was too late already to try and get his son back, or to be in the good side of his father again.

Was in that moment, when he was going to go back to his living room, that he felt the knock on the door, and Thranduil rushed inside, since he wasn't waiting someone. He unlocked the door, and opened it, stepping aside when he saw Legolas in front of him. "Dad..." He said with a soft whisper, which melted the heart of Thranduil since he called him 'dad' sweetly. "My precious gem." He whispered in an old manner that he would blame his past life. Legolas said nothing to the way he called him, but it did surprise him that he was happy to find him at the door. "Grandpa...grandpa died..." He finally muttered after he walked into the flat. Thranduil stood there in silence, understanding why no one answered his call, and feeling empty inside, he didn't lost the man he loved the most, he now had lost his own father. "Dad?" The voice of Legolas tried to pull him out of his thoughts but he couldn't say anything.

Suddenly Thranduil saw himself running, running out of his house, out of his street, without caring about the traffic lights, without caring about anything, he just wanted to disappear, to be alone, but now he was alone, he felt alone, and he didn't wanted that anymore, he realized he wanted to be with him, with Thorin taking care of him in this moment. Thorin always had a good word for him, and he stopped in front of the door of his house, breathing hard, he wanted to knock but then he remembered the words of Thorin asking him to never go back to him, to never return to his life, and he just looked up feeling how the drops of rain began to fall again.

* * *

 

Thorin had returned home a few hours ago, he didn't talked with Kili or Fili about why he had returned early even when the brothers only wanted to know if he was okay since he was being all too grumpy the past few days. He refused to say anything, he just went to his office room, and began to work in others cases, trying to stop thinking about Thranduil, until Kili walked in. "Uncle?" He called opening the door carefully. "Come in." Thorin allowed him, and Kili walked in. "Hey..." He smiled a little, worried about his uncle. "Are-are you okay?" He asked and his uncle nodded returning to his papers. "Yeah Kili I'm fine, just working." He said serious, in his often bad mood. "Well, Fili and I had been thinking that maybe you need to work less, and have more fun, it's been a while since you dated someone." He said all innocent, and Thorin almost chokes himself. "Date someone?" He asked raising his eyes to meet the brown eyes of his nephew. "... I..." It was in that moment when Fili walked into the office without knocking. "Hey uncle, there is someone outside... I think he's Thranduil." He said shrugging, not even sure why that man was there staring at the house without knocking or anything. Thorin froze himself, glaring at both of them. "Get out of here." He commanded in a harsh tone of voice. Kili and Fili looked at each other confusion writing in their faces, but no one dares to ask, they just walked away.

Once alone he got up from his desk and walked to the window, it was raining now, and he could see Thranduil there under the rain, looking up at the window where he was now. Thorin had no idea why Thranduil was here or what he wanted, they were not more together and he didn't wanted to see him. But then again there was something in those eyes that worried him, and he cursed himself in his mind. Why should he still love him as deeply as he wanted to hate him? Letting out a frustrated sigh that didn't improved his mood, Thorin walked out of his office, and ignoring his nephews, he walked to the door. It took all his power to open the door and not yell at him to leave. But when the door opened Thranduil was shocked looking at him, he wasn't waiting for the door to open. "...My father died." He made it clear why he was here, he wasn't here to talk about themselves, and he was here because he needed him. Thorin could do what Thranduil did in a past life, ignore him, turn around and leave him here with his pain, but unlike Thranduil, Thorin did have honor. He wouldn't allow him into the house because his nephews were there, so he closed the door leaving Thranduil under the rain.

Thranduil felt his heart shatter into pieces, Thorin had done just what he did in their past life, but he surprised himself when the door opened again, and Thorin walked out of the house. "Come." He called walking past him to his car outside. Thranduil nodded in silence and followed him. Once Thorin got in his car, he opened the door for the other. The tallest got into the car and closed the door. Thorin began to drive in silence yet, and Thranduil didn't dare to say anything, for a moment he felt that it was a bad idea, but then again Thorin was all he had, and now he understood how Thorin could have felt in their past, when he refused to help him. "... I'm sorry; I had no other place to go." He began to apologize in a mere whisper, but as they were alone here in the car, of course Thorin would hear him as if he was talking out loud. "As I had no other person to ask for help." He snorted; this wasn't going to end well. Thranduil sighed. "Forgive me..." He whispered and he means it by the look in his eyes. Thorin could have forgiving him, but he didn't. "No." He said stubborn as he was. "I'm not here to talk about something that we don't longer have." Thorin stated seriously. Thranduil just nodded lowering his head; he had no idea what to say anymore.


	8. Silver Drops

The storm was getting worse, the few drops that had begun minutes ago, were now a dangerous storm. Thranduil looked out of the window of the bar where he was, with a cup of tea in his hand, and supporting his chin in his other hand, a lump in his chest avoided him from breathing correctly, he had no idea what to say, as his words had gone once Thorin had cut him off in his car. "How did you found out?" Came the deep low voice of Thorin as he sat in front of him holding his own cup of tea. Thranduil was grateful that he had broken the ice this time. "I called but no one answered. I... I wanted to fix things with him, but..." He let out a soft sigh. "Legolas was at my door, you should see him, and all grow up." He looked up at him with a soft smile in his lips, he was proud of his son, but the smile faded when he meet the gaze of those iced eyes of his former lover. "I bet he looks like you." Said Thorin with a serious voice, he wasn't pleased to be here, but he would stay at his side, until he felt that Thranduil could deal with the loss alone. The tallest man nodded in silence, he felt empty inside, and he hated the feeling. "Thorin I..." He interrupted himself as he saw the other rise his hand and shake his head closing his eyes for just a minute. "No." Thorin cut him off again. "You will not talk about anything else, I'm not here to talk about us, and I told you already." He wouldn't give up on this fight; he was hoping that Thranduil could change for good, for himself. "...I need you..." Thranduil whispered anyway, hoping his words would make the other warm his heart. But Thorin knew better than to give up. "I needed you and you failed me, be grateful that I'm here right now." Yes, he had thought to not come here, and let him face this pain alone, but Thorin knew what it was to lose a father, and he wouldn't do this to the man he loved, he wasn't like the other.

Thranduil's eyes were filled with tears and a single one ran out of his cheek, dying in his soft lips, making him taste the salty flavor. He didn't wipe it away. "What should I do?" He asked finally his blue-grey eyes looking up at the other, begging for an answer that could help him fix all this disaster with him. But the aquamarine's eyes of Thorin were cold as the storm outside, and strong like the wind. "Just let it go Thranduil, there is no way you can fix our past, nor our present. It hurts me to know that you have been selfish not only now, but in our past, and with me again. I don't know if I loved you by then, but I do now, and you failed me." He said in a whisper trying not to raise his voice in the public bar. Thranduil couldn't deal with that. "But I love you that mean nothing to you?" He begged again, and Thorin let out a sarcastic smile. "And I love /you/ does that means nothing to you to sleep with every girl you crossed paths?" Thranduil shook his head. "I was trying to protect you!" He raised his voice a little, and the people of the bar looked at them, so he lowered his voice. "All I did was for you, everything I did..." Thorin laughed coldly. "You could have pretended, you know? You could have take them home and not sleep with them, you know?! You think I didn't do the same, to hide this from my nephews? But I stopped because I felt sick, because all I wanted to do was to be with you, the only body I wanted to kiss was yours, the only face I wanted to see when I woke up, was yours, but clearly we think differently. You don't care about that, you don't care with whom you sleep, you don't care whose eyes you find in the morning."

He was right and damn well Thranduil knew about it, and he felt sick he wanted to throw up again but not due to a hangover, he wanted to throw up because he was falling ill for all this. Taking a sip from his tea, he let out a sigh. "If I have to beg you for forgiveness I will... I'm doing it right now, I don't care my honor, my pride, my position as one of the most famous people from the country, I'm here begging you for forgiveness Thorin Oakenshield, from what I did with you in our past, and for what I did in our present, please I beg you, forgive me." He was now crying when he finished, he was crying desperately, and Thorin knew, that he had broken an elvenking, a powerful being that cared for nothing more than his kin, but now, many years later the same elvenking turned a simple mortal man, was broken begging for love, and the former king under the mountain couldn't stay cold for too long. Thorin reached for his hand for a moment, looking into his eyes with more relaxed eyes. "Come on now, don't cry." He whispered. "Big kings don't cry." He chuckled trying to smooth the other's mood. Thranduil smiled somehow and nodded. "I promise you that I will not fail you again, but please forgive me." He begged once more and Thorin placed a finger on his lips, that melted the heart of the once upon a time elvenking. "Stop begging." He said more serious. "I wouldn't believe in my past life that I would see the Great ElvenKing, beg to a King dwarf." He chuckled and took his hand once again. "I forgive you." He concluded and Thranduil's tears fell from his eyes like silver drops. Both of them could do nothing more than to hold their hands together, until they could go to one of their houses. "What are we going to do now since Legolas is here we don't have a place where to meet." Thranduil pouted, and the gesture made Thorin smile. "We will find a way, my love." He promised.

* * *

 

It was still raining just that now the storm was fading and the thunders were replaced by moans and small cries of pleasure as Thorin was on top of Thranduil making him beg in the only way he liked to see him surrender to the wishes of his beloved. But Thorin was kind, he would kiss his lips softly but deep so the other would never forget his lips, he would caress his chest leaving small marks of property, he would kiss his cheeks, to show how devoted he was, and he would be gentle with the moves of his hips against the others, until he had to remind him that Thranduil was his and no one else, and then he would be rough but still being careful to not hurt him. And Thranduil loved this and no other way, so he would let him do whatever he wanted until both of them were satisfied.

Thranduil rested his head against the chest of his lover, the man he loved the most, breathless by the satisfied pleasure, running slowly his fingers in the skin of Thorin as he muttered softly. "I love you." He confessed closing his eyes, and felt the grip of Thorin's hand tighten around his waist pulling him even closer to his body. "I love you too." The other man whispered before glancing down at him. Thranduil's smile went wide and kissed the chest of his partner, before looking up at him. "I mean it." He whispered being all romantic, and Thorin chuckled. "I mean it too." He said caressing his cheek with his free hand, and suddenly he remembered something, and laughed a little, while getting lost in the eyes of his beloved. "What it is?" Thranduil asked confused but amused, and Thorin stopped laughing. "My nephews are worried about me being single. They want me to have a date." He explained and Thranduil opened his lips in a surprised gesture. "...And will you...?" He couldn't finish his question not really sure to want to know the answer. "Of course not, I've here all I want and all I need. But I'm thinking about letting them know about us. Well maybe not Legolas yet, but I think that Fili already suspect of us, and they better know why you scream in my room, when I take you there." He winked playfully making Thranduil blush. "...Fine..." He muttered smiling shyly. Thorin kissed the top of his head and let out a sigh. "You're the only person that can bring the worse of me with just a bad decision, and the best of me with just a look from those eyes of yours... I don't know if I should love you or hate you, but I'm sure whatever it is, I want to spend the rest of this life at your side, and if in our next life we find each other, I know I will love you as much as now." Thorin wasn't the romantic type, until tonight, and Thranduil liked that of him as he cuddled closer to his body. "It is a promise."


	9. Revelation.

The next morning Thranduil woke up alone in his own bed, in his own flat. He yawned and looked around confused he shouldn't be here, he should have woken up with Thorin in that hotel room where they spent their night together, because that happened, right? "Oh no..." The images returned to the head of the businessman like a blow and he felt the pain again, but worse. He had gone to the house of Thorin when Legolas informed him that his father Oropher was dead.

-  **Flashback** -

The rain was starting to fall once again, and Thranduil could see the figure of Thorin in the window, looking down at him, he wouldn't knock, he knew he shouldn't be here, but then again he had no other place to go, not other people to ask for a hug, or a word. Thorin was the only one who knew what to say to him in any situation, and Thranduil was sure that the lawyer would listen to him in this, that was why he was here right now even when he didn't knock on the door. To his surprise the door opened itself and he saw the unamused look in Thorin's eyes. "...My father died." He whispered choked with grief even when he would have preferred to sound stronger and not so weak. But Thorin said nothing to him; he looked at Thranduil in the eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity, as if he was thinking of what to do. Suddenly the door close itself in front of a shocked Thranduil, and no one opened it again.

-  **End of the Flashback** -

He had returned to his house but he couldn't remember how, was then when he tried to get up that he felt a strong headache and saw at the side of his bed a few empty bottles of wine. So he could figure things out, at least of why he couldn't remember more or why his head felt so sick. Taking a deep sigh he got up carefully from his bed, and walked out of his bedroom to find Legolas on the couch hugging his legs and crying softly. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he always got violent when he was drunk. "Legolas..." He called for his son, but he didn't even look at him. Thranduil sighed, he had hurt him, not physically of course not, and he wouldn't hit anyone. "... I don't remember what happened, but whatever it was forgive me." Was then when Legolas looked up at him and shook his head. "You did nothing more than to cry over grandpa's dead." He explained now wiping away his own tears. "I miss him." He whispered and walked over to his own father and wrapped his arms around him. Thranduil was relieved; at least he hadn't done anything, like breaking things or yelling. He hugged his son, and whispered. "I miss him too." He said hiding his face in the neck of his son. "Um... dad... are you going to talk with Thorin?"

Thranduil felt dizzy at the mention of Thorin, he had no idea why his son had said his name, or worse of all, he had no idea why his son had asked him if he was going to call Thorin. For a moment Thranduil wasn't sure if he had to ask, maybe he talked too much last night. His cheek turned red for a moment. "I don't have anything to do with him." He said seriously, but he felt his son laugh at his side, and pulling away from the hug. "You love him, father!" He said and Thranduil almost chokes himself. "What did you said?!" So indeed he had said too much and now his cheek blushed horribly. "That you love him." Legolas continued again. "Which is fine, honestly I don't mind, like I told you yesterday, I'm proud of you." The taller had no idea what to do or what to say anymore. He had shared his romance with his own son, he wanted the earth to open and eat him completely. "...I... I cannot talk to him, he hates me." Legolas frowned. "You cannot hate what you once loved."

* * *

 

Thorin had no idea how he woke up in a cell, but there he was, the best lawyer in the entire country, behind the bars, and ashamed, he had messed up everything, he had ruined his family, he had ruined his name again. Because that fatal afternoon when Thranduil was there at his door, he did what the former elf had done to him in the worse moment of his life, he closed the door, turned around left him with his pain, and Thorin hated himself for that. So much was the pain he had caused himself by hurting the one he loved that he couldn't take it anymore. His nephews knew that something happened between him and Thranduil but they didn't dare to ask anything since the mood of his uncle was always dangerous, but as soon as Thorin closed the door they understood everything. Thorin wouldn't stay in his house, not after what he did, not after hurting the man he loved out of revenge, he wanted to go after him, to embrace him and protect him from his pain, but he didn't. He took his car and drove to the only place that would help him, the same place that would bring ruin, the casino.

He walked inside and sat at the end of the table of the roulette. At the beginning he started to win over and over again, so he wouldn't go, no, he wanted to keep playing because playing would keep his mind out of what he did, he would be focused in something else and not the pain he had caused Thranduil. So he kept playing, but suddenly he started to lose, and to lose... until nothing was left. He got angry as usually when these things happened, and fought with people, so he was taken to the police station where he was placed on a cell. That was how he ended up there, and how much he still regretted what he had done, not only to Thranduil but to himself as well. As he woke up in the cell, he took a deep breath, and one of the cops comes to his cell. "You have to make your call. Someone that may help you?" Thorin had no one; well indeed he had a few people, his secretary, his nephews, Thranduil. But he wouldn't call his secretary; she shouldn't see him in this situation. His nephews couldn't even know about this, and Thranduil was completely out of question, after what he had done, he wasn't surprised if Thranduil would hate him for life. "Just one person." He finally said reluctantly.

* * *

 

Even if Legolas was right, Thranduil wouldn't call Thorin, not after what had happened, and not out of anger, because Thranduil didn't hated him, he loved him deeply, he felt that what Thorin had done was only take revenge on what he had done to him, not only in his past life, but also in this one, so how he could hate him? If he had hurt him deeply, he deserved to be left with the pain. After taking a shower, Thranduil took Legolas to his new high school and then drove to his office trying to stop thinking about his father's dead, and what had happened with the man he loved, and he was going to love until the very end.

Once he parked his car, he got out, and walked to the building, he was taken by the elevator to the tenth floor where his office was, and he saw Tauriel there, which reminded him that she now worked for the company. "You got what you wanted at the end." He said in a serious unamused tone of voice. "Come in, there are a few things I would like to talk with you." Tauriel felt bad immediately but she nodded and followed him into his office. Thranduil closed the door behind her, and walked to his desk. "First of all..." He began but he went silent when she interrupted him. "Thorin is in prison." She said suddenly sending a cold shiver through the spine of Thranduil, which only looked at her in shock. "I don't know why, he had not time to explain but he needs money to pay the bail... but I don't have anything to help him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7 and 8 most part were just a dream.  
> Oh yes I'm that evil mwhaha :) hope you like the plot twist.


	10. Sunset.

Thranduil stood there in his office for a moment in shock while taking the news that Tauriel just gave him. She seemed worried, she knew that they were together; she heard them argue after all, when Thorin broke up with her new boss in the bathroom of his office. "...I didn't know what to do but... since you and him... I thought you could help..." She whispered she still was afraid of him about what she had done not only to him but his company. Thranduil said nothing; he left the briefcase over the chair, and opened it. "Come with me." Was all he said, as he took the wallet from his briefcase and save it into his pocket. The red-haired girl nodded immediately and waited for him to walk out of the office, following him close. "What are you going to do?" She asked as both of them were alone in the elevator. "I will give you the money, and you will help him." He said serious, he had no idea if Thorin would want to see him in this situation, so he would sent the person who Thorin called. "He doesn't want me there." The tallest added, because otherwise, he would have called for him. "He called you, so you go." He said, he wasn't upset at Tauriel for this, he knew why Thorin had called her.

The woman nodded not sure if she should get in between them, but Thranduil was right in something, they had been together, maybe that was why Thorin wouldn't call him, and instead he called someone who would be out of their romance. "I think he will know... I mean I don't get pay until next month, and he knows I don't have the money." She said following him now outside the building. "That's not really my problem; just don't tell him I give you the money." He said as they walked to the bank to retire the money that Thorin needed. She could understand the reason so she said nothing. As Thranduil gave her the money, he then called for a taxi. "If he asks, tell him you got paid today." Taruiel nodded and she got into the taxi after it arrived. Thranduil watched her go and sighed, he could have gone there, but it was better for both if he just stayed away now, as Thorin wanted.

* * *

 

Thorin was in the cell waiting for Tauriel, he knew she had not money, but at least he wanted to see someone, a familiar face there, since he wouldn't allow any of his family to see him like this, all disheveled, bleeding because of the fight he had, and dirty with his own blood. He thought of calling Thranduil, but what if the other would do what he did and would leave him here? He had to return to his nephews before they could know the truth that was why he called Tauriel. But the red-haired girl was being late and he had a little patient that was even small when he was upset. Was in the moment he started to curse, that the door opened and Tauriel walked in, sighing after having paid the bail. "Hey, you're free." She said as the cop that followed her inside, was opening his cell. "But... how?" He asked serious not understanding where she got the money to pay for it. The girl could have told him what Thranduil asked her, a lie about being paid today, but it was impossible and Thorin wasn't a fool. "Thranduil gave me the money." She confessed and Thorin felt something in his chest he couldn't really say what it was. "Did you... do you told him?!" He snapped at her, but he wasn't upset at her, he was upset at Thranduil because he sent her, instead of him coming here. She raised her hands. "Hey I've not money, I had to do something. You saved me once, so I owe you. Besides he didn't asked me, he just gave me the money." She lied, and Thorin sighed. "I don't want to owe him anything, I already messed up everything with him." He confessed walking out of the cell. Tauriel turned around and they both began to walk out of the police station. "I don't think so, big boy. Why did you left him? It's obvious that you love him." She asked as they got into the taxi. But he didn't want to talk about that, he hated to think about it, and everything was forcing him to think about it. "It doesn't matter." He said serious. "It is done, end of the story, not more happy ending." Tauriel looked at him and sighed shaking her head. "If I was you, I would go to his office, and thank him with a great kiss." She whispered with a mischievous smirk in her lips. Thorin rolled his eyes. "Then go, and kiss him, he's a bastard that needs to learn!" He suddenly snapped at her jealous of the idea of Tauriel kissing the man he wanted and needed at his side. Tauriel laughed. "Oh no, I got to work for him, and that's all I will do for that man. He's mad for you."

He had the idea that Tauriel was right, or maybe the girl only was trying to make them talk again, and he felt something warm in his heart for the red-haired young girl at his side. He had saved her life twice, and she did all she could to save his now. "Thank you Tauriel." He surprised himself with those words, and Tauriel just smiled nodding. "No problem." Was in that moment when the taxi stopped in front of the house of Thorin that he got up. "Here is where our journey ends." He said to her and she nodded. "Yeah, I've to get back to work, before I piss off the boss again." He chuckled. "He's a good man, try to listen he will teach you great things there. And... Keep an eye on him; he's a ladies-man." But Tauriel laughed at it. "Hey, not offense, but he's not my type, I mean he's like 35 years old, and I'm only 20, and I don't like him at all." She smiled a little. Thorin nodded his head. "You're a good girl Tauriel." And after that he got out of the taxi, and walked into his house.

* * *

 

It took Tauriel some more minutes to reach the building of Thranduil's office, but when she reached the place he wasn't there anymore. Confused then she decided to call him, but he wouldn't answer his cell phone, this worried her, maybe something had happened to him. Calling for another taxi, she rushed outside, and went to the house of Thranduil, once there she knocked. The door opened, but what she found at the other side of the door it wasn't what was she was expecting. "And who are you?" She asked to the young man in front of her. "I'm Legolas." He said suddenly looking at her from head to toe, she was beautiful. "Who are you?" He said in a smooth tone of voice, and the red-haired girl smiled at him noticing how he was looking at her. "I'm Tauriel, I'm looking for Thranduil." She frowned. "He lives here, right?" Legolas nodded and allowed her walk in. "Yes, but he's not here at the moment. I'm his son." He explained and closed the door after she walked in. "I have no idea where he is." The news of his son didn't help the fear that Tauriel had; maybe he was in some kind of danger. "I'm sure he will return... do-do you mind if I stay he-here?" She asked a little bit nervous, and Legolas shook his head. "I wouldn't mind at all." He smiled at her. "Come let's talk."


	11. Light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long lost love.

After Thranduil hearing that Thorin was in prison, God knows why, he gave the money of the bail to Tauriel in order that she could set the other free. But instead of returning to his office, he went to his car, turned off his cell phone and drove far away from the building of his office, the police station, his own home, he didn't wanted to be closer to places where Thorin could appear, he loved him, but he knew -or he thought- that Thorin hated him, and the last thing he had to see now was Thranduil all worried about what had happened to him. At first he drove without knowing where he was going, he just needed to feel free for some time, until he could see a huge white building, he understood where his body was taking him, and it was taking him with her.

The enormous white building was nothing else and nothing more than the headquarters of Lothlorien, the second largest computer manufacturer company and cellular telephone sets. Therefore was the biggest rival company of Thranduil's company, and was lead by a woman, no one else than an ex girlfriend of Thranduil, his first love Galadriel. Things with Galadriel went over after he fought with his father and Oropher moved to New York, he didn't wished for his son to love what in business was considered an enemy, but Thranduil had not plans to give up in his love, until the parents of Galadriel took her away, and when she returned to England, she was already married to an Australian man, Celeborn. When Thranduil found out about this, they did everything in their powers to become friends, and they did it, so even if during business they fake to hate each other, they really care too much for the other. And now Thranduil had a big secret to share with his best friend.

He parked the car at the front door of the building and walked right into it. People of the company looked at him with weird eyes, not everybody knew that he was actually the best friend of their boss, for them he was here for business and not for a casual visit. As the elevator took him to the twentieth floor, he walked to the door of Galadriel's office only to be stopped by Haldir, the secretary of Galadriel. "Mr. Oropherion, you cannot come in, she's in a meeting." He said and Thranduil looked down at his watch. "Can I wait for her?" He asked motioned his hand to an empty chair, and Haldir nodded. "Yes of course, she will finish soon." And with the blessing of the secretary, he walked to sit in that empty spot. Time passed slowly for him until the door of Galadriel's office opened, and three people walked out of it. Thranduil could recognize them, Saruman and Gandalf from Wizard's Industry a company of software, and Elrond from Rivendell Enterprise a telephone company. They all greeted Thranduil in their way out, and he got up to walk to the office. It was when he saw her.

Galadriel was one of the most beautiful -if not the most beautiful- woman that Thranduil had never seen, she was pure light, her long blond hair fell over her shoulders like a river, her deep blue eyes staring now at the flat screen of the computer where she was typing things that only she knew. "Come in, Thranduil." She called for him, with a soft alluring tone of voice she was used to talk that way. Thranduil had no idea how she knew that he was there, when her eyes were focused in the screen, but she always seemed to 'know' as if she could read minds. Thinking about this, he closed the door behind him, and walked to the desk. "Galadriel." He greeted her, and the name sounded like birds in his mouth. "My friend." She said now smiling and looking up at him, and that smile was as alluring as her voice, while her eyes seemed dangerously sharp, as if she were inside your head looking for your most secret dirty thoughts. Thranduil never knew if she was conscious of that. "It's been a while." He finally said, pulling a chair to sit in front of the desk. "Indeed, but it please me to see you, it's a good surprise." She kept her smile, and hoped he would tell her why he was here, and he did. "I came to see you, maybe if you have time we could go for a drink?" He asked, and Galadriel looked at him deeply in his eyes before nodding. "Oh of course, a coffee would be good." She said, and Thranduil wasn't talking about a coffee, but Galadriel knew about his problems with the alcohol, so of course she wouldn't accept to go to a bar with him. "Give me a minute." She added, and called for Haldir, to whom she explained that she had to go for an hour or two.

After that, Thranduil and Galadriel left her office, and walked out of the building to Thranduil's car. Galadriel smiled at him. "Nice one, is it new?" And he chuckled nodding. "It is. Come on, let's go." He invited her, and opened the door for her. During the ride to the coffee shop of the university they went together, both of them spoke about the weather, old friends, and too many stuff that belonged to a past they would only remember. It was then when they were finally sitting at the table in the coffee shop, both drinking the same drink they used to have during college time that Galadriel looked at him right in his eyes, and made the question she had been trying to avoid. "The last time we saw each other was two month ago and nothing ended well, I love you and you know that, but... when are you going to tell me why are you here?"

Thranduil was also avoiding that subject, because every time he was near Galadriel everything in his world was better, and not because he was in love of her, because he wasn't, but because she was the light he used to cling to when everything around him was dark. He thought what news should he give her first, while he drank a long sip of his coffee, and sighed finally as the words come out. "My father died." He whispered with that feeling in his chest he felt every time his eyes become blurry for the tears. Galadriel's mouth dropped, she had admired Oropher even when he didn't liked her or her family, even when he forced Thranduil and her to leave each other. Her long pale hand reached for the hand of Thranduil and both of them squeezed their hands tight. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, knowing how much pain this brought to her friend. Thranduil just nodded, and drowned the pain with another sip of coffee. "That's not everything." He promised not letting go of her hand, and Galadriel said nothing waiting for him to continue. "...I'm bisexual." He confessed for the first time -the second actually, but he had not memory of how he told this to Legolas- and he felt incredible well after telling her. Galadriel smiled and nodded. "That's not new to me." She said with a mysterious tone of voice that shocked Thranduil. "How would you know?" He asked confused and Galadriel squeezed his hand. "I have my ways Thranduil. Honestly one day I went to your flat, to look for something you had of me there, and I saw you with someone else sleeping. You really need to lock the door of your house. It couldn't make me more happy to know it, but I spent the rest of my time waiting for this day to come, the day you were going to tell me." Thranduil blushed, indeed he had to lock the door of his house, and he chuckled feeling better that she knew, but also surprised. "Well I'm glad you know, but you could have told me that, I wouldn't feel so embarrassed now." he laughed softly and Galadriel laughed with him. "Oh I know I wouldn't have said anything. But tell me, are you living now with him or move?" She asked smiling, but Thranduil's smile faded. "No actually, we're not longer together."

And then Thranduil spent the whole next hour telling her his story with Thorin, how they meet, how they started to see each other, and how much he loved him, even now when they weren't together anymore. Galadriel could only understand that both of them were too stubborn to even try to fix their problems. She had also remembered her past life, which made her shake her head. "Look, in other time I had a mirror that could tell me the future, or things that could happen, according to decisions, now I don't have a mirror, but I can see that you two belong together, but you need to fix your problems, what happened in another life shouldn't ruin their life. Someone gave us another opportunity, so now go and fix it. Even if your pride is too big to apologize for what you did, try." Thranduil shook his head. "I've tried already, he won’t listen." Galadriel took a deep breath glancing at the coffee on the table. "He has a temper for what you have said about him and both of you sound really stubborn, maybe if you show him that you changed instead of telling him, he will forgive you." Thranduil nodded. "I'm trying, Legolas is living with me now, and I will not date someone else, but I'm not sure if he will ever forgive me anyway. There is that about our past life, that he will never let go."

You cannot force someone to love you or to forgive you, Galadriel knew, so did Thranduil. "I cannot help you with that." She closed her eyes and took his hand. "You have two options, Thrand. Let him go because at the end of the day you will stop hurting yourself, or keep trying, and maybe it will be worthy, but keep in mind that we cannot force him to forgive you, and if he doesn't want to let go of the past, he won’t, not matter how hard you try." The words of Galadriel only made Thranduil's heart bleed, but those were honest words, words he knew already but that he had been scared to accept. "I better go home." He said. "I will take you home and then get back. There is too much I've to think about." Galadriel nodded, they both got up, and walked outside the coffee shop with the promise of returning there soon.

Thranduil left Galadriel at the door of her house, she waved a goodbye to him, and he drove back home. While driving he turned on his cell phone again, only to find 10 missed calls and 5 text messages, all of them from Tauriel's cell phone, something had happened.


	12. Void.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes between Thranduil and Thorin, someone that may ruin their love... forever.

After returning home Thorin said nothing to his nephews about where he had been all night, he walked past them and to his room, to his private bathroom where he took a shower, trying to forget the horrible night. He could only think as well that Thranduil had helped him, and he couldn't feel worse about it, but stubborn as he was, he wouldn't call or even text the other to thank him. Thorin was sure that if their spoke again the pain was going to be worse, and he had to let him go so Thranduil would learn a lesson, even if this broke his heart.

Kili and Fili on the other hand were really worried about their uncle; they knew that something was wrong with him. "I'm sure that that guy is the problem here." Said Fili while playing video games in his room. Kili was doing homework at the side of his brother, not paying attention to the game, but listening to him. "Why you would think that? He's his client." And Fili had to stop the game in order to laugh teasingly at his brother. "Oh come on Kee, don't be so innocent! Our uncle is well... I'm sure they are lovers." Kili stopped writing and looked at his brother. "Are you serious?" He thought for a moment. "That makes sense... of why we never see him with girls anymore... or why he got so silent since Thranduil was here a few days ago." Fili nodded returning to play his game. "Yup, I'm serious something happened between them, something deep. I never saw our uncle like this for a client so I figure things out. They maybe broke up or something." Kili went silent after his brother said that, maybe they did broke up, and now their uncle was a mess. He felt sorry about Thorin and even a little upset because he never told them anything. But maybe, Kili thought, maybe he wasn't ready to let them know, and now that he had lost his lover, he had not point to talk about that. "We should talk to him." He concluded but Fili shook his head. "With grumpy Thorin? I wouldn't dare."

* * *

 

By now Thorin was in his office, trying to work, trying with all his will to stop thinking about the casino, the night in prison, his nephews finding out about his fall, and Thranduil, Thranduil was in every thought because he had gone to the casino to forget him, he was the reason of his night in prison, and his nervousness to try and hide this from his nephews. Thranduil was the only one to blame for all his misfortunes.

"Excuse me..." A deep voice, even deeper than Thorin's, brought him out of his thoughts, and Thorin looked up at that man who just walked into his office. Thorin wasn't sure when his secretary had informed him about this meeting; in fact, he had no idea who this man was. For a moment he went silent trying to figure this out, who he was, and why he was here. This man was tall, even taller than Thorin, around Thranduil's height; his hair was long falling over his shoulders and golden almost orange as if it was on fire. But what it caught the attention of Thorin was his eyes that were fire opals glancing down into Thorin's blue eyes, burning them. "...I... uh..." Thorin mumbled not even sure how to start. "I'm Mairon." The man then introduced himself with that deep still alluring tone of voice, not as alluring as Thranduil's voice. "I hope you remember we have a meeting today." Thorin was sure he had heard that name before, but with everything that happened with him in the last days he couldn't remember where or what was his problem. "...Yes, yes of course, please sit." He pointed at one of the chairs in front of his desk. Without removing his eyes of fire from the blue ones, Mairon sat in front of a very confused lawyer. "It seems you have had some bad days." Thorin nodded, he still couldn't think correctly and was still lost into those eyes. What was wrong with him? He for the first time in all these days tried to hold himself from the thought of Thranduil, as if he feared to fall in love with someone else who wasn't his man. He coughed then looking down at his papers searching for the case of Mairon, if he was here, his secretary had to have left the file about this case. "Yes... a couple of bad days, but nothing that will interfere with my job." He stated seriously, focusing himself in his job. "Of course not." Mairon nodded. "I will help you." He said placing a hand over Thorin's hand and the lawyer glared at him, but he couldn't say a word. "My mansion was assaulted I lost millions of pounds, but what I care the most is about a small ring of gold. It looks like a wedding ring, but is much more than that. It has a very strong sentimental value." He explained. "The police found the thief but he refuses to give it to me, the man Smaug is the owner of that Casino." His other hand, the hand that wasn't holding Thorin's, pointed at the casino out of the window, and Thorin felt a pain in his chest. He nodded shivering. "...I assume you will take him to court?" Mairon simply nodded, still looking into the lawyer's eyes.

Thorin was still uncomfortable even after Mairon removed his long pale fingers from his hand, because his eyes were still glancing upon his, and this made him feel nervous, there was something about this man that was dangerous. And Thorin wanted to remember the eyes of Thranduil looking at him every morning they would wake up together, their bodies pressed against each other, and that soft smile that the other used to give him, that smile that made his stomach feel butterflies. The eyes of this man were really different, they wouldn't give him butterflies, and they would give him pain, a horrible pain. But Thorin couldn't help and fell, like sucked by gravity he fell in the void and the void was this man in front of him. "Mairon..." He started, and Mairon blinked as if he was now paying attention as he was called. "Drink a coffee with me?" Thorin asked and felt he was stabbing the heart of Thranduil, but at the same time, with mixed emotions, he had to let him go, for better or for worse. Mairon raised an eyebrow so Thorin had to explain himself. "So we can talk about your situation better." He placed a valid excuse.

* * *

 

"Someone has to speak with him." Kili continued while now in the kitchen of their house trying to make something to eat for him and his brother. "It won’t be me, I swear, he will kill me, he will literally kill me." Fili said as he took a bottle of beer from the fridge. "No, he will kill you if he finds you drinking his beer." Kili laughed and Fili shook his head laughing as well. "Why are you so worried about our uncle and Thranduil?" Fili asked suddenly as he opened the bottle. Kili shrugged. "Because if whatever happened between them put him in such deep pain is because it was real... what they feel is real, and is still there in their hearts. They love each other Fee, they need to be together not like this." He explained and Fili looked at his brother. "Man you're such a romantic... are you gay too?" He asked joking and Kili laughed. "No I am not, but tell me if that is not true? We used to see our uncle happy from time to time, maybe those times was when they were together." Fili looked at his brother and nodded. "Well... I'm afraid I will enjoy this beer as if it was the last one... because as soon as he comes home, we will talk with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for those who are not familiar with The Silmarillon, Mairon was the first name of Sauron in Middle Earth :)


	13. Eclipse.

Tauriel got up immediately from her chair when she saw the door opening; Legolas did exactly the same thing. "Dad where have you been?" He asked as soon as Thranduil walked into the flat. The man looked at both of them, so this is why he had so many missed calls and texts messengers, they were worried for him. "I was just visiting an old friend." He explained, and the youngest exchanged glances between each other, but Legolas asked first. "Thorin?" Thranduil shook his head. "No. There is no reason for me to go to see him. I visited Galadriel, she's a close friend of mine I haven't seen in two months." He let them know while walking to the kitchen. "So, why are you here, Tauriel?" He asked while pouring himself a glass of wine. Legolas walked to him immediately and removed the wine from his hands, before he could say anything. "Nope, no more alcohol for you until you gets better." Tauriel who had stayed in silence, explained herself. "I called you over a thousand times, but since you didn't answer I came to see if you were alive." She shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know that Thorin was free." He nodded. "I've not reasons to be dead." And Legolas chuckled while he poured water in a glass. "Yeah Juliet, you have a reason." It was an obvious reference to Romeo and Juliet's book. At the nickname of that tragic love story, Thranduil rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind if you think I will kill myself because I lost him." But the eyes of the oldest in the room were darkened at the mention of his last words, yes he had lost him, and as Romeo lost Juliet, he had lost Thorin, forever. Legolas and Tauriel saw this, and Legolas walked to him, giving him a glass of water. "Dad, we're happy you're back and better, but I've invited Tauriel for dinner, so... we're leaving." Thranduil who was taking already a sip from his water almost chokes himself, glancing between the two. "You what? Where?" He exclaimed surprised, and Tauriel laughed. "Don't worry boss, I will make sure he returns home." Legolas winked at her, and Thranduil wished he had not seen that. "Make sure of that, he has school tomorrow, and you work tomorrow!" The oldest was surprised, but he was happy, at least someone would be fine that night. Tauriel nodded. "Yes, boss don't worry, I will remember that." Thranduil nodded, and both of them left the house.

Once Thranduil got alone in his flat, he thought on what to do, but nothing was worthy for him anymore, he was really depressive. He wanted to drink yet his son would get mad at him if he did it again. Television wouldn't show him anything that could make him stop thinking about Thorin, and there was not book he had to re-read, or any CD he had to hear again. The wine was there, calling for him, seducing him with pleasant promises of a night without memories. But no, he wouldn't do this to his son, and maybe all he needed was a night of memories. Getting up, he went to the main door, locked it, and then walked to his room, getting undressed in the process. He crawled on the bed, and closed his eyes. Immediately his mind made him feel that Thorin was just there, caressing his cheek, watching him with those deep blue eyes of his, pulling their bodies together in a sweet hug to sleep. Or just kissing him as if there was not tomorrow.

And there was not tomorrow for them, it seemed.

As the memories turned too painful, Thranduil turned on the television and closed his eyes again. "There has not been an eclipse like this in a couple of years, the moon will turn red tonight, it will be an incredible show for those who cannot sleep, or those who will get up to see it." Thranduil heard that from the news, and he turned off the TV again. Getting up in his underwear, he walked to the balcony, it wasn't cold, it seemed to be a beautiful night, and he wanted to see the moon, he loved the moon and stars for above anything. The starlight was magic; it was something that fascinated, alongside with the moon. The eclipse would take some time to start, but he had nothing better to do, so he stood there, leaned against the wall, watching up, thinking in a world so far from this one, imagining nonexistent worlds of past lives.

* * *

 

Not too far from there, in a hotel room, Thorin walked out of the bed, his eyes were red from crying, he was alone in the room he just shared with Mairon, who seeing him crying had left him alone, and because of course Mairon wasn't Thranduil. Thorin wanted to undo what he had done, but nothing would change the past, he had made love to someone else, someone he barely knew, and that wouldn't fall for him, because Mairon is not the kind of man for love, but the kind of man for a night, and Thorin knew that, but even knowing he give himself to someone else, and he made the mistake to give himself thinking about someone else, so he didn't had a 'night' with Mairon, he made love to Thranduil in someone else body, and that was much worse. He ended up with the feeling that as Thranduil, Mairon would stay at his side, sleep with him, share words of love, but Mairon was Thranduil only in the imagination of Thorin not in reality.

So now he was with the heart open in two, and bleeding, because he made two mistakes in one day, he hurt the man he loved by being with someone else, and if Thranduil ever knew about this Thorin knew that he wouldn't have any other opportunity, even if he wasn't sure if he had ever had it. And he looked up at the stars in the sky, and the pale moon shining weakly, and he thought in the many nights, after seeing the stars in bed, Thranduil would beg him to get up and go with him to the balcony to watch the real stars up there, that vast universe, so distant, that made them feel small, and he would go reluctantly because for him the stars were nothing more than the lights of the sky at night, cold, distant, but for Thranduil they had a different meaning. And right now, Thorin wished he was there, in the balcony, looking up, with his man in his arms, shivering by the immensity over them, and thinking that maybe in one of those stars, there was another two lovers doing the same, looking back at them. 

The eclipse started slowly, Thorin couldn't stop crying, the tears rolling down his cheeks, even when his face was expresionless, it felt numb, his eyes weak, his voice stuck in some part of his throat, and he was only alive because his heart refused to give up, and for the first time, he regreted everything. But was it too late now? Thorin had to find it out, and searching for his phone he called him, yes he didn't sent a message, he called him, and waited for an answer.

* * *

 

Thranduil was in the balcony looking up as the eclipse started, he couldn't feel more peaceful looking at the sky, the stars, for him their told stories about the past, and he was sure that one night, being here, with Thorin holding him tight, he found themselves in the stars, an elf and a dwarf, but Thorin had not memory of his past life, nor did Thranduil, and he wouldn't believe him. Those stars he never could find them again, so he is not sure if it was part of his imagination or if it happened really. But every night from that moment, he went to see the stars to search in vain for the elf and the dwarf. Thinking about that night, and seeing the moon slowly turn red, Thranduil heard his phone, so he went to answer, and he find out it was Thorin calling. Walking to the balcony he took his time to answer thinking what would he say, but he got nothing. "Hello." He finally said.

Thorin felt his heart beat fast, that sleepy voice was just as how he remembered, and he had to think twice what would he reply. "Are you in the balcony?" He asked quickly forgetting to say 'hello' there was not time for that, he wanted to see this eclipse with him, as they would normally do. Thranduil felt something in his chest, he also knew that tired voice, the voice of night of passion, Thorin always got an even deeper voice for an hour after sex, no one knew ever why. "You're not alone, are you?" He felt his heart shatter as he asked that, and Thorin said nothing, remembering that thing about his voice, that Thranduil knew far too well. "I am now." He said, why would he lie? there was not point, the other knew already. Thranduil said nothing, he wanted to end the call, but he didn't. "Did she left?" He wanted to know, out of jealousy of course. Thorin sighed, he didn't called for this. "He, and yes he left." The lawyer corrected him, and Thranduil felt a warm liquid running down his cheek. "I was your first...and you said I was going to be your last one." That broken promise made him want to die right now. Because Thorin always kept his promises, it was Thranduil the one who always messed up everything. Thorin had no idea what to say, he already felt horrible. "... I'm sorry..." He whispered, and Thranduil's voice was broken. "Why did you called me?" He asked trying to make sense of all this. "The eclipse." Thorin explained. "I wanted to see it with you." He continued and the other man removed the phone from his ear, and hidding his face in his hands he cried without feeling ashamed for that. He cried like a child.

Thranduil couldn't believe in this night. "You remembered." He finally said when he returned to place the phone on his ear. The other was also crying, because he had hear him cry desperately. "Ye-yeah." He said now his voice turning more deeper due to the tears, and it was rough. "I... I wouldn't forget." He continued and laughed between the tears, a sad laugh. "You love those cold things." And Thranduil laughed with him, sadly as well, but he said nothing, he couldn't speak. What would he say? I miss you? I love you? Come back? No, nothing of that, nothing of that could be said or the next day everything would be worse. "I'm sorry." Thorin finally said. "I'm sorry for what I did here... god Thranduil, I couldn't stop thinking about you... I'm so in love of you that it hurts." And it hurt to both of them, but Thranduil couldn't forget that he had been with another man, that same night. "Don't speak... look, look up, look how red it is." The voice of Thranduil was smooth, like a caress, like the summer breeze. And Thorin did what he was told, and looked up, and he saw the moon turning red as it was covered. "It's beautiful." He whispered and Thranduil nodded. "It is perfect." And they stood there, in each balcony looking up at the same red moon.

Once the eclipse was ending, Thranduil sighed and whispered. "Are you still there?" From the other side, the already better voice of Thorin replied. "Yes, still here." Thranduil nodded even if the other couldn't see him. "I will head to bed, and... well good night." He had not more words to say, he was in so much pain to even talk. "Good night Thranduil." Thorin replied even when he wanted to say more, but he couldn't get one single word to make sense. "I love you Thorin... I'm not mad at you, please come back home, with me, please." He begged in tears, but there was not answer more than a cold tone indicating him that the call had ended, and Thorin didn't heard those words. Thorin had ended the call being sure that Thranduil didn't wanted to speak again with him, and returned to that cold bed, to try and sleep, feeling the worst person in the world. Thranduil looked at his phone and threw it over the table, frustrated, thinking that Thorin was done with him, and he didn't even wanted to hear those words again. He sat himself in the couch holding his head in his hands, crying once more.


	14. Breaking Dawn.

Kili poured a glass of water to his uncle, who had walked into their house a moment ago after leaving that horrible hotel, and Fili had dragged him to the kitchen. "What it's the meaning of this?" Thorin asked upset because he wanted to get a shower and drive to his office. Kili sighed, and stood at the side of his brother. "We need to talk with you." Fili inmediatly raised his hands. "He wants to talk with you, I told him it was a bad idea." Kili rolled his eyes. "You were fine with this at the end..." But both of them were cut off by Thorin who got up from the chair. "I've not time for this." He started to walk away but Fili inmediatly said. "We know about you and Thranduil." The laywer felt that someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him leaving him paralyzed at the door, and before he could ask Kili continued for his brother. "We know you two were a couple." And he won the glare of his uncle, as he said those words. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to pretend that nothing of that was real. But the brothers knew better than his uncle. "Man... with all due respect don't try to fool us." Fili said with a smirk as he crossed his arms on his chest. "We figured it out inmediatly. You did hide it well, until you guys broke up." And Kili added. "We found out about your little dirty secret when he came here and you closed the door at his face. His father died, and you didn't hugged him? What kind of boyfriend are you?" By now Thorin had no idea if he had to punch them, yell or leave. He opted to stay calm. "You know nothing about that, you have no idea why I did what I did, now if you excuse me, I will go take a shower, I've to work to keep your mouth full. I don't have time for this." Thorin said rather angry at his nephews. "Yeah we may not know, but that was harsh even for an ex." Fili said and Kili added. "He needed you!"

Thorin huffed and began to walk out of the kitchen, but his nephews followed him. "Look, maybe Thranduil cheated on you..." Their have done some research in newspapers, and they knew that something was wrong. "I don't know why the hell that happened, but is evident that he loves you!" Fili continued walking quickly behind his uncle. Thorin turned around stopping suddendly, almost making them fall over each other. "First of all, don't use that kind of words in my house! Second, he had his reasons to cheat on me, as I've my owns to not open the door for him! You don't know if he loves me or not, because you guys know nothing about love!" Fili was about to start yelling, but Kili stopped him placing his hand over the arm of his brother, and his words were directed to his uncle. "We know what love is..." He started slowly. "Love is forgiveness, is stay there at the side of the other without waiting anything in return, is a word, a hug, a kiss, a mere touch, a shoulder, a tissue, love is to look into the eyes of someone else and know that you belong to that person, and that person belongs to you. Love is forgive the past, and live the present, because that is the only thing we have." Kili let out a whimper as he finished to speak, feeling broken and sad. "Well, he doesn't belongs to me anymore." Thorin said trying not to let those words get in. "He never did... he belonged to every woman he was with... I will not talk with any of you about this matter anymore. Yeah, I prefer guys over women, now you know it, I don't care, but my personal life is still mine, Thranduil and I are not longer together, this is how we decided to move on." Kili wanted to punch him, but Fili stopped him. "You're not moving on, you're stuck. You have become distant since you two broke up, and I saw you happy before, I know he made you happy. There must be something of that, not everything is lost if you love each other." He shook his head. "You were my hero, for you I try to be a better person, but since the moment you shut the door in his face, I know what I want with my life, and believe me I don't want to be like you at all!" Fili was harsh on his uncle and he knew it, but he didn't regret it. He walked past Torin without fear he would punish him, he just left out of the house. Thorin was furious like never in his life. "Are you going to run after your brother?!" He snapped at Kili who shook his head. "No! I wont leave you alone." The lawyer closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to find peace. "You should do it, he's right, I don't even want to be what I am now." And Kili saw a few tears running down the cheeks of his uncle. "I regret every word I said, I regret the pain I caused him, but try to understand that there is nothing that can make us be what we were. He's done with me, so I've to learn live with that. I may be stuck now, but I'm trying." And he did knew he wasn't even trying, not after last night.

Kili walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tightly. Thorin was surprised by the demonstration of love of his nephew and hugged him as well. "I know we're all stubborn, Fee specially..." He chuckled. "But out of love, even if he's done with you like you said, you should go and apologize. It wont hurt you and it may even make you feel better." Thorin sighed shaking his head, pulling his nephew carefully from the hug. "I can't call him... not after yesterday." Kili frowned as he said those words, and looked up at his uncle. "Why not, what's the matter?" And then Thorin explained to him what had happened between Thranduil and him, and what he did with Mairon. Kili understood why it was impossible to call Thranduil now, and felt really bad for his uncle, but what if Thranduil wasn't mad at him? Thorin knew nothing of that. "Then... it that was all, you better move on, like you said to Fee, because we hate to see you like this." And Thorin give him a pat on his shoulder. "I will do whatever I can for you and your brother. You're all the family I have, and I know you have seen the worse of me. I don't blame Fili for not wanting to be like me, honestly I don't even want to be me right now."

* * *

 

Thranduil needed to move on as well, he needed to forget him. But he wouldn't go after the first pants he meet, or skirt for that matter, he was tired of empty relationships that were nothing compared to what he had with Thorin. He wouldn't be the 'ladies-man' he used to be. So that morning, after talking with Legolas about his date with Tauriel, Thranduil went to work decided to do something about his current situation. "I need you to call the press." He said to his secretary. "How many?" She asked placing her hand on the phone. "All of them, all the press of the country, I want all of them in the meeting room, in two hours." Thranduil informed her, and walked into his office. Not talking with Legolas about his idea, or with anybody else, he was for the first time in his whole life, more sure about what he was going to do, than ever.

Two hours later, the door of his office was open and Tauriel walked in. "Hi boss." She smiled down at him as he was sat in front of his desk. "Uh...your secretary is in the bathroom, and she asked me to tell you that the press is already in the meeting room." Thranduil nodded looking up at her. "Very well, thank you. How was your date with my son? You should know that Legolas is growing very fond of you." He asked while getting up from his chair. Tauriel was surprised by the news. "Well... we had a great date, last night he's a interesting guy." She explained and Thranduil nodded. "Of course he is, but he's only 16 years old, so be careful. Don't give him hopes were there is none." The red haired girl felt the urge to punch him in the face, but she did nothing, after all she had to work for him for at least four years, if she wanted to not go to jail after what she did to his company, so she just bit her lip. "I wont, boss." She said as her heart shattered. "May I ask why you called the press?" She added inmediatly to change the subject. And her boss nodded, as he got into the elevator. "You will see in a moment."

Once the elevator reached the twelfth floor, Thranduil walked down the hallway to the meeting room, a very large room made for conferences. There all his employees, journalists of TV channels, web sites and newspapers were there waiting for this conference to start. No one knew nothing what was going to happen, so all the TV channels, and websites were airing this live. When the man of the conference walked in, people began to make questions about what this conference would be, if it was some kind of new project from the company, and take pictures, others were filming the situation. But he said nothing, while he was walking to the microphone on stage. Once there, he drank from the glass of water on the stage, and began to talk. "Good evening, I bet you're all wondering why you were called to this place, my precious company, but let me tell you one thing, this is not about the company, it's not about any new project, or computer we may try to sell you. This is about me. As many of you know who I am, and you guys read the newspapers, or follow my professional life in TV or websites, you know the reputation I have about being a 'ladies-man'." After this the women that were there were all smiling, and biting their lips, Thranduil was really handsome and every woman wanted to have their ways with him. Tauriel laughed shaking her head, she was scared that he would do something he was going to regret later. "Well, let me tell you and all the women I slept with. That was bullshit." He was serious, never more sure of what he was doing. "Except my first girlfriend, to who I will always love, Gala, you know people thinks we hate each other, but I love you and you know this." He said watching to the camera. In her office, Galadriel who was watching the tv, shook her head laughing. The press there also laughed, but they were also confused, and wanted to know what was happening, or what else he wanted to say, and he continued. "But the real reason of why you're all here today is not to hear me telling my first girlfriend that I still love her, she's married, she loves her husband very much, and have a wonderful daughter, that's not the real reason of this. The real reason is that I'm bisexual." And after saying that all the press began to ask really loud.

"Er... lawyer you should turn on the TV." Said Tauriel on her phone, while she screamed at the top of her voice, so the other could be able to listen to her, since people were talking out loud. "Why?" Thorin frowned not understanding why people were talking like that if she was in her office. "Oh you may want to see this. Just put the news." She said, and ended the call. Thorin wasn't sure if he should do what Tauriel asked him, but after a minute thinking, he turned on the tv, and he almost chokes himself with the coffee he was drinking when he saw Thranduil in the TV, and letters that said 'Thranduil Oropherion: I'm bisexual.' Thorin couldn't believe he was doing this, in a press conference, in his office. But he wanted to know what he was going to say next, so he kept watching.

And Thranduil continued when the press understood they weren't going to hear any answer to their questions. "It's been two years daiting a wonderful man, and I ruined the relationship because I was selfish, I did things I shouldn't have and I regret it. Most of the things I did was behave like a straight man, and date women, while I was daiting him, I did it to protect my reputation, because honestly I was scared to be in this exact moment, telling you all this. I'm not doing this because you /have/ to know with who I sleep with, or who I love, because you don't care if I'm bisexual or gay or straight, you shouldn't care, it's my personal life, it should be private. But I don't care that anymore, not now. I'm done hidding who I am, I'm done to not be able to walk hand by hand with the man I love, I'm done to not be able to kiss him in the street, or hug him. Having this beautiful company on my shoulders and every eyes of you placed on me, like if I was kind of a celebrity scared me to show who I am, and it forced me, without even wanting, to ruin the best relationship I have had. So now you guys know this, and I couldn't feel more free right now. That is all, and to that person, who I wont say his name for respect of his family, forgive me, for all the stupid things I did in all the time we know each other..." This meant their past lifes as well. "I love you, and I will never stop loving you, you were the best of my life." Of course the press was out of control, they wanted to know more, but Thranduil said nothing, and helped by some of his employees, Tauriel included, they walked out of the meeting room. "That was very brave of you boss." Tauriel said smiling up at him, and Thranduil nodded. "Thanks... I just hope he had seen that, it's the only way I had to reach him." The redhaired girl smirked. "I've a feeling that he watched everything."


	15. Wormhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and some addictions are hard to leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter mostly to explain the change of time :)

It's been three years since the last time Thranduil and Thorin spoke with each other the night of the eclipse where everything seemed to have ended between them. It didn't mattered that Thranduil had 'left the closet' one afternoon in his meeting room of his office, Thorin had broken a promise and he couldn't find a way to fix everything, or maybe he was too scared to try, or too stubborn to apologize. Whatever the reason was, they broke all connection between the two. During the last three years, Thranduil's company opened branches in a lot of countries, which had him traveling around the world in company normally of his son Legolas. Nothing of what he said that afternoon in the press conference made the world change it's opnion that he was one of the best businessmen of England, and the world, and his life was easier in some ways now, he felt free and that was important.

Nothing of his life changed much, he tried to have a boyfriend a year after the eclipse, but he couldn't kept the relationship working longer than four months, he missed Thorin even if he wouldn't talk anymore about him, or he wouldn't allow himself to keep thinking about him. He was hurt by the lawyer, he had waited a call after the press conference, but the former dwarf did nothing to contact him again, so it broke his heart, and made it cold with others men or women, he couldn't hope for another heartbroken, so he enjoyed the company of his family and friends. Out of curiosity Thranduil's blonde hair now had grow up to his waist as his past life in Middle-Earth.

Legolas had finished high school and now was studying computer technology with the help of his now girlfriend, Tauriel, who was promoted in the company of Thranduil as chief of programmers. Everytime he wasn't studying he would travel with his father where Thranduil needed to leave the country for meetings. He was very happy again now that his relationship with his father was better than ever. And Tauriel was other reason to keep a smile on his face, even when at the beginning Thranduil wasn't so sure if to accept their relationship, but now it seemed to work for everybody.

* * *

 

As for Thorin things weren't that perfect as for the family of Thranduil. After the declarations of his beloved former elf, he knew he could call him, but he didn't, out of fear, out of sutbborness, or not knowing how to fix their relationship, he decided to not call him, or write to him and day after day that decision hurt more, because Thranduil wouldn't call either, because he was waiting for him. His nephews tried to get him to call the businessman, but he didn't saying that it was better this way, but it wasn't deep down Thorin knew he couldn't live without his beloved. Anyway, avoiding his nephews, by his own stubborness to be left alone, he crawled into the darkness of a man he had used to forget, he crawled back to Mairon.

Mairon was darkness itself, he was dangerous, and Thorin wouldn't find that until a year later when he was stuck in the nets of this male unable to leave. It was true that Mairon had lost that precious ring he wanted to recover almost desperately, but why he was so millionaire he wouldn't tell, until he trusted in Thorin enough. And when he did, he told the other everything. Mairon was nothing more and nothing less that most wanted criminal accused of fraud in casinos. Thorin couldn't believe his luck, but now he couldn't leave him, not because he couldn't walk away and return home with his nephews, he couldn't or Mairon was going to kill him. Even knowing he could kill him anytime, Thorin fell even more in the void of this mysterious man, and he not only continued to be his lover, now he was also working for him, doing the frauds he couldn't do alone, as laywer, and playing. He knew he couldn't go back to his normal life, and his nephews even not knowing he was doing criminal stuff again, they knew something was really wrong but they wouldn't say anything this time. Thorin's hair also was long as his previous life as dwarf. And Mairon's orange hair always have been long and wavy.


	16. Moonlight.

Thorin woke up only to find that his left eye, his lips and ribs hurt as if he had been punched several times, and actually that was what had happened with him the night before, he had lost playing in the casino, and as usually he fought with the people who won against him, all in order to get Mairon to do what he knew better, defraud the players, while all the attention was on Thorin, Mairon had his opportunity to change the result of the game, and get the money. But this time the consequences from the beating were worse than any other time. The lawyer tried to sat on the bed, but a powerful yet soft hand stopped him. "Do not." A soft voice came from the darkness and Thorin shivered, he knew that voice far too well. "You're highly wounded, your ribs are broken, you need to rest." The voice of Mairon even deep, was now soft and alluring as usually, and Thorin fell like an spell was placed on him, and he lied down again. "How did everything ended?" He asked in a whisper when he noticed that he barely could speak. "As usually for us." Was the answer he got from his lover who had a hand placed over the hand of the former dwarf. "I will get up, we have work for tonight." He said trying again, but then again the same powerful hand pressed him against the bed, and he could see how a river of fire fell over the sides of his face when Mairon leaned over Thorin's face to kiss him. The kiss was passionate as always, Mairon couldn't control that and Thorin replied to that kiss as eager as the orange-haired. "You will rest tonight." The alluring tone of voice of Mairon forced Thorin to nod in silence. "I will take care of you." He said before getting up from the bed and walking to get food for the lawyer.

Thorin looked at him how he walked out of the room, that wavy orange hair moving as he walked like tongues of fire. They have been together for three years by now, the first year has been very difficult to get used to him, Thorin was used to Thranduil and he couldn't avoid to wait the same, but Mairon was competly different. During the second year, Mairon become closer to Thorin, even calling him 'my love' or 'my beloved' whenever they were alone, but they never stated if they were in a relationship or they were just lovers, trust be told, no one of them was unfaithful to each other, and Thorin was scared that the orange-haired man was in love of him. He didn't wanted to love again, but he was sure he felt something for Mairon. By the third year, Mairon had showed him that he loved him deeply, even when there was this still promise that if Thorin ever left him, he would kill him, he still loved him in the most twisted way. And even if Thorin couldn't love him as much as he still loved Thranduil he still felt something, and it wasn't fear for his life.

"What keeps you in thoughts, my beloved?" Mairon asked, and Thorin blinked now realizing that the other was already in the room, with a tray with food and water. How long the other has been there, Thorin didn't knew. "Nothing important." He said, he wouldn't be the one to bring up what they were, if the other didn't wanted to talk about it he was sure he wouldn't ask either. "I have been trying to tell you something, but you wouldn't pay attention to me." He said with a shy smile on his lips that confused the lawyer, who never saw him being shy. "Forgive me; I was distracted by the pain." He whispered, smiling a little and Mairon walked to the bed with the tray on his hand and sat at his side. "You will be fine." Thorin knew that this behavior wouldn't last forever, Mairon had a very bad mood, but it surprised him that the last days he had been really kind with him. He nodded in response looking at the food over the tray and then up into the flammable eyes. "Did you...?" Mairon shook his head immediately. "I don't know how to cook, Azog made this for you." Azog was the butler, bodyguard and key keeper of Mairon. He was a tall, pale man with a scar in the middle of the face that disfigured him a little, although it seemed that at some time he had been beautiful with those big blue eyes of his. "Figures." Thorin didn't meant to sound rude, he was only joking. Whenever he was allowed to, he would make that kind of comments that would make Mairon's lips to curve into a smile. But this time he didn't smiled, he laughed a soft warm laugh. "Can I speak with you?" Mairon asked now more serious, Thorin was sure he had seen a glimpse of concern in those eyes, but he wouldn't ask if that was what he saw. "Of course, what it is?" He asked and tried to held his cutlery to start eating but Mairon didn't allowed him yet. "Wait, let's talk first. I know you're hungry, but I need to ask you something." Thorin repressed a frustrated sigh, he was hungry and upset by the pain on his body, he didn't wanted Mairon to torture him, but he wouldn't be the one pissing him off, so he nodded. "Very well, I listen." He said again looking up at those eyes on fire.

Mairon took his time, it seemed he didn't knew how to reach to the subject again, and Thorin was surprised, normally Mairon had not problem with words, he always had told him that as lawyer he could be really good if not better than Thorin himself, but Mairon wasn't made to be in the good side of the law, so he would only laugh at his lover and that was it. Thorin kept his eyes on his, until Mairon lowered his head, and Thorin was sure that something must be really wrong. "What it is?" He whispered placing a hand on the other's hand. "It's fine, whatever it is we will fix it." He said thinking that maybe Mairon had got into a big problem this time, and not even him could fix it by his own. But the orange-haired shook his head with a shy smirk quivering on his lips. "It's nothing of that." He turned around the hand Thorin was holding, and intertwined their fingers. Thorin watched him trying to remain calm. "We never talked about this..." He cleared his throat. "And I know that I threatened to kill you a year ago, but I've been growing very fond of you. I don't want you to be my lover anymore." Mairon didn't had to say what he wanted, of course Thorin understood immediately, he wanted to make it official, to be together like a couple, but Thorin wasn't ready for such emotions, not even three years later. Mairon didn't wait for an answer either, the eyes of Thorin said everything, and Mairon's eyes seemed to really 'see' into his soul. He got up almost throwing the tray over the bed, and walked upset out of the room. Thorin was sure he could see fire around his body, but no, it was only that orange hair of his moving.

Carefully he sat on the bed, to reach the tray and began to eat, but the recent situation had him worried, maybe Mairon would do something against him now. He didn't cared for his own life, but if the other would attack his nephews then he would teach him to not get involved with his family. The water that Mairon had brough him was now all over the bed, after his outburst, and Thorin was thirsty, so he did his best to get up, once he finished the food. The ribs immediately reminded him that they were broken, so holding himself with his hand, and with the help of the other for support he began to walk to the door of his bedroom. But was stopped by those eyes on fire that were burning him with such a cold glance. "Return to your bed, I will not say it twice." It was an order, a command, and Thorin closed his eyes shaking his head. "I want water." He would walk past the other, if he wasn't so weak. Mairon's eyes showed how furious he was. "I will not repeat myself!" Thorin looked at him for a moment, before walking past him, and Mairon held his hand, it seemed to the former dwarf that his hand burned as if it was made of fire. "Get in the bed, I will bring you water." The voice was somehow softer this time. "The bed is all wet because of your little... outburst." Thorin explained feeling he would never get out of here.

The orange-haired man nodded in silence, and getting closer to the man he was holding with such strength, he kissed his forehead and then his cheek. "Guest room, now." He whispered in a command and kissed his lips, but Thorin didn't kiss him back, such rejection made Mairon groan in frustration but said nothing. Thorin new the cause, it wasn't because he wasn't doing what was told, it was because he didn't loved him as Mairon loved Thorin and he knew. "I will not beg for your love, Thorin Oakenshield, I do learned to love you, but if you wish nothing with me, then you can go." That was a trick, and Thorin knew it, he would resist this hell for as long as he could figure things out, but he wouldn't put his nephews in danger. "I miss them." He said quickly taking the hand of his lover with his. "It's only that, but I do love you." He whispered looking into the flammable eyes with such veracity that Mairon's heart fell in the trap. "When you feel better go to see them. I'm sure they miss you as well." He allowed him, and Thorin understood that giving him what he wanted, he would as well get what he wanted. "Thank you. Now I will get back to rest, can you take me?" He asked with that seductive smile that drove Mairon crazy, and the orange-haired man nodded eagerly. "Follow me."


	17. Gravity.

Thranduil was in his bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror while he tried to fix his tie, but his normally skilled hands seemed too clumsy today, as he was nervous, he was about to have the most important day of his life. Since he found out, a year ago, that Thorin was being one of the most wanted criminals in all the country, as murderer, and a fraudster, he decided to stop him, and by that Tauriel and him created a computer unable to be hackable for those fraudsters. This computer would be working starting today after Thranduil would give a speech introducing them to the world. For that celebration, the company of Thranduil had made an event, said even was the reason of why he was having problems with his tie and shaking hands. "The CEO and owner of Mirkwood Enterprise is now the great fighter against the crime, our personal Bruce Wayne, will Mr. Oropherion be the next Batman?" Galadriel walked in the room of Thranduil reading the article of the newspaper, and laughing at it. Thranduil shook his head. "I could never be Batman, look I cannot even fix my tie." He pointed out while still fighting against it. Galadriel laughed softly and leaving the newspaper over the bed, she walked to him. "Allow me." She quickly could fix his tie, and looked at him from head to toe. "Perfect, you're ready, shall we go?" Thranduil smiled looking at himself, and then looked back at Galadriel. "You look beautiful as usually." He nodded. "Yes, we have to go."

Both of them walked out of the bedroom, there was no one in the house, Legolas was in the bar with Tauriel, she would see the presentation from there, with their friend Bilbo. Thranduil didn't wanted to go alone so he invited Galadriel, and as she was his best friend, she accepted to go, after all their companies worked together this time in order to stop criminality, but she opted to do it in silence, not like her best friend. "Now, stop being worried, you know what to say, you know how this works, we will have enough security." She tried to make him feel better and Thranduil nodded. "I'm just worried about what will happen next, I'm not worried about me, I don't care what..." He stopped himself when Galadriel glared at him. "You're too important for many of us, so don't say that." He took a deep breath nodding and walked in silence. Once they left the building, a limousine was waiting for them.

* * *

Thorin had been sleeping almost all day, alone in the guest room, after the outburst of Mairon, who was working in his office, but when he woke up, he saw Mairon at his side looking at him. "I was waiting for you to wake up." He said with a small smile on his lips, something not really common on him. Thorin nodded, he felt dizzy for being asleep for so many hours. "I'm awake now, something happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes, and Mairon nodded. "You have a mission. Melkor called, he wants someone dead." He informed him whispering. Thorin frowned, he had his ribs broken he couldn't do anything of that for a while. "Who?" He asked now wide awake, he feared who could this person be, it should be someone important, either way Mairon wouldn't be doing such mistery. "Thranduil." He whispered the name with resentment, after all Mairon knew that Thranduil still held the heart of Thorin, and that's why he would never be his. Thorin maintained his composure, the memory of Thranduil hit him like a whip, but he had to act in front of Mairon in order to not suffer the tortures of his lover. "When?" His voice didn't hesitated to speak. "In two days, but I spoke with Melkor, I told him about your ribs, he will wait for you to recover yourself." Thorin nodded almost relieved, at least they would wait, and he will have time to warn Thranduil about this. The idea only made his heart ache. "I will do it, as soon as I recover myself, I promise you." And he lifted his hand to reach for the cheek of the orange-haired man, who smiled pleased. "There is something else, you told me you missed your nephews." Thorin's head nodded, he was scared but he would hide it from this man, he was scared that Mairon had gone for them when he was sleeping. Thorin said nothing waiting for him to continue. "You can go see them now, if you can walk, or tomorrow." Mairon explained and Thorin smiled. "Thank you, my beloved." He whispered caressing his cheek again. "I will go now, I'm eager to see them."

Moments later, Thorin was walking to his house, but once he walked in, he saw that no one was there, and he narrowed his eyes, something must be wrong, it's been days since he didn't came here, and he wondered where they could be. He called to the cellphones of both and no one of them answered. The sudden permission of Mairon now was torturing him, what if Mairon had hurt them because he wouldn't love him back? What if this was all a trap and now his nephews where in danger? No, no it couldn't be that, Mairon wouldn't dare to do such thing if he wanted him. But the idea was still there, after all Mairon was passionate, he would always do what the fire of his heart wanted. Was in that moment when he looked accidentally to the building in front of his house, a television shop, and in one of the televisions he saw Thranduil attending to an event, so he decided to take that oportunity to talk to him, to warn him, and find out why Melkor wanted him dead.

* * *

The limousine stopped in front of the building of the event, Thranduil walked out of it, and held his hand for Galadriel who smiled at the cameras of the press began to flash over them. Thranduil smiled, he was used to the press, and after 'leaving the closet' he was even more used to being followed by the cameras. Galadriel was used as well, and the press loved her for being so kind to them. Both of them stopped in front of the journalists to answer some questions and allow them to take more pictures, they knew that Galadriel was only a friend of him, so they would avoid the romantic questions, besides they knew that Thranduil refused to talk about it, always leaving in suspicion if he was single or not.

Was then when Thorin's motorbike stopped behind the limousine of Thranduil and walked to the where the press was, he was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, and with his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he walked to the main door, and leaned there, waiting for him to walk closer. It took Thranduil and Galadriel some minutes, the police was there, but they didn't saw Thorin, otherwise they would have take him in prison. The bodyguards of Thranduil began to push the press away, as they needed to get into the building. Galadriel looked up at Thranduil trying to make him walk. "We better get inside, your speech is in the next hour." She explained him, and Thranduil gave up the interviews and promised to answer more questions later. This way both of them headed to the main door, where Thranduil fixed his eyes in a guy with leather jacket and sunglasses that was looking directly at him. Thorin saw this, so he removed his sunglasses, and Thranduil inmediatly squeezed the hand of Galadriel. She looked at him confused and as her friend wouldn't say a word she looked to where he was looking only to find Thorin there as well. "Oh no." She whispered and looked at her friend. "Do you want me to call the police?" She whispered but Thranduil's eyes couldn't leave the blue eyes of his beloved, and said nothing. Galadriel then did nothing and kept walking dragging Thranduil with her.

Thorin waited for them to walk into, and he walked as well confusing himself with the press that followed Thranduil in order to record his speech. Thranduil was pale, sweating nervous, he needed to relax, so he excused himself and went to the bathroom. There he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror, why Thorin was here, he had no idea but it wasn't for something good, not now that he was a criminal. It took him some minutes to walk out of the bathroom, and he called for Galadriel. "I need a room." The building of the event was an expensive hotel in the middle of the city, Galadriel frowned. "Why for?" And he give her a soft smile, that he faked to promise that everything was fine. "I need to relax, avoid the press, study the speech a little more, please." He added, and Galadriel called for two bodyguards. They took Thranduil to one of the rooms of the hotel, and he order the guards to stay in the hallway, but to leave him rest. The guards did as what was told, and stood at the sides of the hallway. Leaving the door opened, Thranduil walked to the desk and sat in front of it, his back to the door, he held his head with both hands, trying to calm himself, he wasn't really nervous because of the speech, he was shaking because Thorin was there. His blond hair, tied in a low pony-tail fell over his shoulder as he breathed hard.

Suddendly he felt the door close itself, but he didn't turned around, he was sure it was Galadriel. "Please just leave me alone." He muttered, but he heard no one's answer, nor even the door opening again. He only felt a strong hand press in his shoulder, and he froze. "What if I don't want to go?" That voice made him whimper, it was him, after three years he was there, in that hotel room, the both of them alone, together. "...Thorin..." It was a moan, he couldn't help it as he opened his eyes. Thorin's hand fell from his shoulder, and Thranduil got up turning around to face him, he was so different, tired. "I thought you were falling asleep. This event must get you tired." Thorin stated with an evil smirk on his lips, and Thranduil shook his head. "More like setting a trap for you." He leaned against the table, his hands on his pockets. "Why are you here? Why are you looking for me after three years?" He asked, the voice of his man was always so smoothing, so soft. "If this is a trap, why is that I'm still not pinned against the wall, by your bodyguards?" He laughed evily and added. "It's been a long time since we don't see each other, that I had came to pay you a visit, see how you were doing."

 

 

 


	18. Evening Star.

Thranduil smirked but his eyes were sad as he looked at the man in front of him, a man he had loved all his life, and now were in different paths. He began to play with his cellphone in his pockets. "I don't need my bodyguards to pin you against the wall, there are things I still can do by myself." The comment had double meaning and Thorin understood inmediatly because he give him a serious look but a smirk cruved his lips. Thranduil continued ignoring his gesture, he was in pain only for seeing him here. "How kind of you to come after three years to ask me how I am." He shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Well, where should I began? Should I tell you how I felt after the night of the eclipse? How I needed you? Should I tell you how you ruined me? Yes that probably will make you happy, to know you killed me, there is not need for guns, or whatever you're doing now, you already killed me Thorin. So, that is what you wanted to know?" Thorin sighed, frowning. "It will please you to know that you did exactly the same with me. You ruined me." He admited, and Thranduil fake a smirk. "Did I? Pity, I don't remember doing such things. I wasn't the one to run into the arms of someone else. Now tell me the real reason of your visit."

Thorin walked to him, he was also in pain for seeing him, but he was cold, distant, he was going to hurt him more, he knew because he was dangerous now, and it couldn't stop himself. He stopped inches from Thranduil, and his hand lifted to the cheek of the other man infront of him. The caress burned in the skin of Thranduil who melted as that longed touch. He parted his lips to say something, but Thorin placed his thumb over the lower lip of his ex caressing it, making him to forget anything he would say. "I want you to do something for me, and for yourself as well. You have to stop doing whatever you're doing." He said and Thranduil let out a sight. "Oh I understand, it will ruin your job right?" Thorin titled his head, he has not idea why Melkor wanted him dead. Thranduil explained him. "I have this project I've been working in the past two years, trying to do something for this country, return what I have been given because this country deserves to be safe. This computers cannot be hacked by your friends the scammers will lose their jobs. Every Casino, and the MI6 will have this computers to track every scammer out there, and place them where they need to be." Thorin frowned understanding why his boss wanted Thranduil dead, he would ruin their business. "With more reason you have to stop. You have no idea what they can do to you." But Thranduil shrugged. "I cannot stop, this event it's to introduce those computers, it will start working in a few hours, there is not way I can or I will stop doing my job. You have to leave that life Thorin." But the former lawyer, only got more angered at his ex. He moved closer, pinning him against the table, pressing their bodies together. "Listen, I don't care that you are trying to save the entire country of criminality, or that you try to become Batman, I'm telling you this, you have to stop that now. People will want your head."

Thranduil felt his body get pinned against the table and the body of his beloved, he wanted to push him away because his closeness was affecting him, but he had not will enough to do so. "So this is the reason you're here." He stated now realizing what was all this about. "Mairon sent you to kill me, isn't it?" He lowered his head, with a sad smile playing over his lips. "Of course, that's why you're trying so hard to make me stop with this." He continued. "Well then..." He looked up into the ocean blue eyes of the man in front of him. "... Kill me, because you have no idea how I feel right now. And it will be worse when you leave, do it, kill me." Thranduil almost begged, and Thorin shook his head, a dangerous look in his blue eyes. "Oh no, no my dear, I will not grant your wishes now. You have a week, to enjoy, and I will make your life hell." He promise dangerously. "You have no idea what it's waiting for you." He continued with the threats, his eyes fixed on his. "My life is already hell, there is nothing that could scare me now." He confessed, and Thorin repeated. "One week." And after saying that he placed a heated kiss on the lips of Thranduil.

Thranduil closed his eyes feeling those longed lips against his and he pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the waist of the other, but Thorin wasn't here for this, he was here to torture him, not to love him. And he couldn't torture him with this, because it would be his own death. Thorin pulled away with a hard struggle since those lips were too much for him. "I will see you soon." He whispered over the lips of the man he loved the most and then freeing himself from the grip of Thranduil, he walked to the door of the room, and left.

Thranduil lips were still parted, he was breathless, he couldn't even think, those lips were everything he felt and remembered now. He wanted more, he craved for that man with desperation. And it hurt, the love on his heart hurt worse than bullets. Nothing could make his life worse than this sweet torture that Thorin started without wanting. Sitting on the table where he had been pinned, he covered his face with his hands trying to find his control, trying to think what to do next. The door opened in that moment and Galadriel appeared. "Hey honey, is time." It was time for his speech. Thranduil nodded. "Give me a second." He asked, and walked to the window to breath some cold air. Once his mind and body were calm, he walked to the door, and left that cursed room.


	19. Moon On Fire.

It wasn't easy for him, even after three years, after all the pain the blonde had caused him, after being with another man, seeing Thranduil was never easy. Thorin couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the hotel room, and what he wanted to do with Thranduil there. If it wasn't because he was still with those broken ribs, he would have jumped into the man, force him to make love to him as if it was the last day on earth. But not only the ribs were what stopped him, but also the idea that Thranduil may not even want him, even when the blonde had told him that he was doing this for him, Thorin couldn't yet understand that.

While walking with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, he couldn't forget how warm those arms felt when they were around his waist, how those lips were on fire when they kissed each other after three years. And the desire in the lips of Thranduil could tell him that he still wanted him as before, but it wouldn't be easy for them to be together, not now with Mairon around, and he couldn't leave Mairon, not until his nephews were fine, not when his own life was in danger, and worse not when now he had to kill the CEO.

It didn't took him too long to reach the mansion of Mairon, and when he did and he walked inside, he saw Bolg, the son of Azog, playing video games. "Hey how's the game going?" The kid was playing Batman: Arkham City. "I love it!" He said all exicted about the game. "Wanna play, Thorin?" Thorin was about to reply but someone else answered for him, someone that made the two of them froze. "I bet he has better things to do than being playing video games." Came the voice of Mairon from behind them both. Thorin turned around only to find the burning eyes of Mairon starting at him. He was obviously in a bad mood, but that was normal. "A game wouldn't hurt anybody. Besides the ribs doesn't hurt that much." He said smirking, and Mairon just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I will go to my room." The orange-haired man snorted and turned around to return to the stairs from where he had walked down seconds ago. Thorin knew that he had to go with him or Mairon's mood would get even worse, and that night he didn't wanted to fight. "Hey kid, we can play tomorrow, go to bed." He said ruffling the hair of Bolg as he started to walk to the stairs. Bolg pouted but say nothing and stayed playing for a little longer.

There was times like this that Thorin felt like a prisoner, even when he accepted the 'rules' of this 'game' he was almost forced to follow every indication that Mairon could give him, if he wanted to stay alive or worse, if he wanted that his nephews were fine. Unamused, and clearly still frustrated and troubled by that meeting with Thranduil, the former lawyer walked upstairs, and went to the chambers he was sharing with Mairon. "Thought you wanted to play." He snapped at Thorin as soon as the door opened. The blue-eyed man just rolled his eyes playfully. "And lose the posibility to see you sleep?" He asked with a cocky smirk, that would made Mairon smirk, if it wasn't because an ugly truth. "You know I've been with insomnia. I cannot sleep." Thorin sighed, he knew, but he didn't remembered that, and now he messed it up a little bit. "Yeah I know, it was just a metaphor." Thorin closed the door of their room, and walked to Mairon. "Maybe all you need..." He wrapped his arms around Mairon's waist from behind. "...Is to get tired."

* * *

Thranduil had reached his house after promising Galadriel that he was fine, but the truth was that he wasn't. The visit of Thorin, to the event where he was going to promote those computers ables to stop criminality only made him feel all the pain he has been trying to hold deep in his soul for the past three years. It has been the first time they would see each other in the same room, and actually talk. But 'talk' wasn't the only thing they did, they threatened each other, caressed each other and kissed each other, and all that was burning in the already tired heart of Thranduil. He would remember everything about the other, the way Thorin was looking at him, the way he was undressing him with just one single look, and how vulnerable Thranduil felt in that moment. He was sure he would let him do whatever he wanted to do, even if it ended with his life. The truth was that Thranduil had not life without Thorin, that the only thing that always motivated him to continue was him, and the desire to see him return to what he was before, the lawyer that would fight for the innocent not matter what, not this criminal who would kill without thinking twice.

The blonde man started to undress himself, leaving his clothes on the way to his room. He wanted to lie down and let the unconsciousness of the dream to take over his body, his feelings, his heart and forget that day, but deep down he knew that nothing of that was going to be possible that night. As soon as he removed his pants, he walked in underwear to his kitchen, and took a glass of wine. Legolas wasn't there to disturb him, and Tauriel either, so he could do whatever he wanted to do. And that was to cry until he fell asmmleep, or the gods finally had mercy on his soul and would let him rest forever. But Thranduil knew that he was paying for the damage he had done to Thorin in the past, he had lost the man he had loved the most in his life, and knew he wouldn't recover him ever, so this was his torture, his personal hell.

He poured a glass of wine, and walked back to his room, lying on the bed, he closed his eyes, only to let his mind play with him, in the exact moment he felt the soft hands of Thorin caressing his sides, and that alluring voice, whispering how much he loved him, and all the plans they had that now were nothing more than a broken dream. It didn't took him long to start crying cuddling the pillow that Thorin used to use whenever he would sleep here, and even when the smell of his body wasn't there anymore, Thranduil still remembered how it felt, a strange mixt of wood and mint, with some cologne.

* * *

Mairon smirked as the other wrapped his arms around him, and leaned his body against the other. "You're idea is very well accepted, but you're still hurt." He stated, and Thorin rolled his eyes playfully. "Only a rib or two, is not that it can stop me." He whispered against the ear of the other. "Thorin..." Mairon hoped his word was going to sound hard as a command, and not as it really sounded like, hot as a moan. "Yes?" Thorin whispered taking the earlobe of his lover with his lips and sucking from it. The orange-haired said nothing he just could let out some moans of pleasure. "You wanted to say something, love?" Thorin teased him, and Mairon smirked. "Yes..." He moaned loud. "Don't you dare to stop." And the blue-eyed man smirked, because there was not way he would stop.

 

 


	20. Polar Lights

The pain was great, not even drinking made anything good on him. The night was falling quickly and Thranduil was still unable to sleep, his body pressed tight against the mattress, his head against the pillow, his arms still around the pillow that pretended to be the long missed body of his lover, and his eyes were two small fountains of tears that couldn't stop. His mind wouldn't stop making him feel miserable, remembering every single day at the side of Thorin, every caress, every sweet word, every kiss and touch, every moan of the other, and those blue eyes how looked at him with such devotion that Thranduil didn't understood at that time, and hurt him without knowing how much he was also hurting himself. The blonde former elf, sat on the bed realising a loud scream of frustration, anger and anguish, he was becoming insane for the man he loved and wanted at his side all the time. He wanted to make his brain to shut up, but it was impossible, the memories wouldn't stop and seemed to mock him even more, whenever he wanted to struggle against the pain, the memories become stronger and stronger, until he was forced to scream at the top of his voice. He hated himself for this, he needed him.

On the other hand, Thranduil knew now that his head was wanted, that not only Thorin's boss wanted him dead, but the rest of the criminals would want that as well, they would do anything to make him stop after he launched those computers. Thranduil wasn't in fear of that, he didn't cared that much for his life, now after being living like a zombie for the last three years, he would accept his destiny gladly if that made him stop suffering about losing Thorin. He was there, as Romeo when he lost his precious Juliet, but Romeo could follow her, and Thranduil couldn't. There is nothing more painful for him that to imagine his man in the arms of someone else, some other who would never love him with the same devotion Thranduil loved him. The former elf, was now sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, his eyes closed, the empty cup of wine was over the bed, the wine staining the white sheets as if it was blood. Thranduil didn't cared about it. He was holding his cellphone, looking at the picture of them both, they looked so happy while making fun faces for the selfie, or the 'elfie' as Thranduil used to call it, and that only broke his heart even more, but there was a reason of why he was holding his cellphone, he was going to call him, and he did.

* * *

It was starting to rain, but Thorin and Mairon were too busy to even notice. Both were already on the bed they used to share, Thorin on top of Mairon trying to not crush his broken ribs against the body of his lover, while he was kissing his lips merciless, and his hands wandered over the body of the orange-haired that was trying to undress him, in the position he was. Both of them were conscious that Thorin was in no condition to continue, but no one would make the first step to stop, both were too proud to give up. Mairon suddendly gasped removing his lips from the hungry lips of his lover. "Stop... stop you're hurt." He whispered breathless, and Thorin laughed mockingly. "Are you giving up, my love?" He teased him, and Mairon rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this for you! You have work to do!" The orange-eyed man glared at him, unamused, but Thorin that knew well to not leave Mairon unpleased, smirked. "Don't worry for it, I have everything under control." He promised dangerously glaring at him before devouring his lips again. His hands wandered over the belt that held Mairon's pants, and he began to unbuckle it, gaining a bit on his lower lip and a muffed moan from his lover. Thorin wasn't going to stop now that the urgency to take Mairon was taking over his body, or so he thought until his cellphone began to ring on his pants. "Ignore that!" Mairon commanded angrily, but Thorin shook his head. "Might be a client, it will take just a minute, don't be so impatient." He smirked kissing the other again, before leaving him on the bed.

After walking outside the room, Thorin took finally his cellphone only to find an uncknown number calling him. He wasn't surprised, most of the clients used differents phones so they wouldn't get caught. He walked to the bathroom, at the other side of the hallway, for privacy, knowing he had left a really bothered and frustrated Mairon on his bed. He then pressed the button to accept the call. "Hello?" His voice sounded serious, but a little muffed by the desire he was trying to hold back, which made his voice sound different, and that was the same sound that Thranduil had heard the night of the eclipse, and now once again he was hearing it. "Thorin." His voice was colder that what he wanted. And Thorin blinked realizing who was calling him. It didn't surprised that he would have kept his number, and that he never changed it. "What do you want?" he wanted to say his name, he wanted to let it out from his lips but then Mairon could be listening at the other side of the door. Thranduil knew he wasn't alone, specially being past midnight. "I just wanted to tell you something that it will be important for you." He was doing all in his powers to not start crying now that he knew that deep voice too well, the other was excited, probably he was making love to Mairon when he called, and he felt something in his chest, like a lump on his throat. "Speak." Thorin wanted to be more gentle but he just couldn't risk this conversation and Thranduil knew well why he was talking like that. "Is about your nephews." He then began. "I should have told you this when you came to see me, but you gave me not time. I sent them to America." He explained and Thorin frowned. "Why?" He asked confused and the tallest of them, shrugged. "To protect them from you and your lover." He never called Mairon by his name, he hated him. The former lawyer had no idea how to thank him from this, but he wanted to know more. "Where are they?" He urgently asked, but Thranduil wouldn't grant him the knowledge. "I can't tell you that, or it wouldn't make sense to have sent them there. Look I'm telling you this because your mission is to kill me, but also because what you said it's true, your boss wont be the only one behind my head, so I've to make sure you know this." He continued not letting him interrupt. "If something happens to me you will get a text informing you about their situation and where they are. So you will know what to do." Thorin had no idea what to say to his, he wouldn't kill him, he knew that but it was true that more criminals would want his head. "Stop this madness." He asked in a mere whisper, hoping that Mairon wasn't hearing. Thranduil shook his head at the other side of the phone. "No until you come back home. Come to me, please Thorin, just come back with me. I miss you so much." He sobbed, and Thorin pressed his hand against the wall, frustrated. "Listen, I can't, okay? It's not that simple. I need to go, I will keep in touch." He said not letting the other to talk, he just ended the call.

 


	21. Starfall.

It took him ten minutes to leave the bathroom, after he ended the call that Thranduil had made. He wanted to return to his man, but he couldn't just yet. It was impossible for him to leave Mairon without getting killed as the orange-haired man had always promsied. He first needed to find a way to escape from Mairon, and then he would return to his beloved former elf, because the anger he felt for him was fading slowly as he returned to see him, to talk to him, specially knowing how deeply he was already suffering, and he hated himself for that. But there was nothing he could do just yet, both of them have to wait.

Thorin walked out of the bathroom finally and into the room he shared with Mairon, who was there with one of his most angered faces. "I hope it was an important client, or I will kill him for this. Get back here!" He commanded, but the blue eyed man smirked smugly. "If I remember correctly it was you the one who asked me to stop moments ago, because I'm wounded." Mairon rolled his eyes in the bed. "Fine, do whatever you want. I will go to sleep." He turned around on his side, getting ready to sleep, but of course Mairon wouldn't, he after all had insomnia, and this time Thorin didn't did anything about it. "Good night." He said in a cold tone of voice. "I will go for a ride." He informed his boss, and before the other could have stopped him Thorin was out. Mairon let out a frustrated sigh when he heard the door close itself behind him, it wasn't the first time Thorin would leave, but something wasn't right here. Still this time he would give him the opportunity to be alone, this time he wouldn't send his men behind his lover.

Without saying another word, Thorin walked downstairs, to the living room where there was no one to be seen, not even Azog, so he took his helmet, his keys, and walked to the garage where he had a motorbike. He got ready, in his mind was only one thing, but he wasn't sure yet what to do, so he just drove outside the house, and far from the neighborhood, always paying attention to try to find the men of Mairon, but this time it seemed the orange-haired man had set him free, at least for tonight. This made him feel a lot better, he had a free night, he could go elsewhere, he could drive all night and return in the morning, without anybody trying to stop him. Realizing about this, his lips turned into a wicked smirk, and he found himself driving to one place, he thought he wouldn't return to see again.

* * *

Thranduil was in his room, unable to sleep after the information he had shared with Thorin, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but nothing happened. He would call Tauriel see if everything was fine, but the poor girl must be busy with work, or sleeping, and he didn't wanted her or anybody to get worried about him, enough preasure they had already to even be needy. The blond haired man, got up from the bed finally, took the empty cup of wine from it, and walked to the kitchen. His flat was in silence, Legolas wasn't around anymore, he was in America with the nephews of Thorin, protecting them, Galadriel must be with her husband and daughter, so he was by his own, he had even sent his bodyguards home. The conversation he had with Thorin only made him realize how vulnerable his life was right now, after all the mobsters should be behind his head, this was not only Mairon's boss, this was much worse than that and Thranduil didn't realized of it before creating those computers, but now was too late to stop the project, now he had to deal with whanever happened to him.

As he was washing the cup, he heard a knock on his door, he frowned, it was 2 am, no one should be there knocking. He thought that a killer wouldn't knock, then again it was too strange, but a part of him made him eager to go and see who was behind the door. He slowly placed the cup over the counter, and took a knife with him, it was better to be prepared than to regret it later. The former elf, walked to the door, carefully, and opened it. His pale blue eyes opened wide seeing who was standing at the other side, he babbled meaningless things for a moment until in his lips that name formed itself. "Thorin." He whispered and moved from the door to let him walk in. Thorin smiled, the smile was sweet like the expression on his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come this late." He said, but Thranduil shook his head quickly. "It doesn't matter, come." He invited him, and the oldest walked into the flat. The blonde man closed the door behind him. "I'm surprised, why are you here?" He asked still surprised to see him here. He had no idea why he was here or what he wanted, maybe he was here to kill him now he knew about his nephews, and Thranduil regreted inmediatly to have shared that information. "I was driving thinking, the motorbike brought me here." He chuckled blaming the bike for being in the flat. "I wanted to see you, have some wine?" He asked smiling still until he noticed the knife in the hand of the former lover. "Should I run?" He asked mockingly and Thranduil realized of the knife and dropped it over the counter. "No, no, it's just... well I wasn't waiting for visits this late." He said turning around to go for the wine the other had requested. The blue eyed man nodded still smirking. "You should be careful really, you're alone with a killer." He said dangerously making Thranduil to swallow hard. "You... you wouldn't k-kill me right?" He asked pouring wine in the cup, and handed it to him. Thorin's hand lifted inmediatly and they brushed their fingers both were sure they felt electricity between each other, Thorin gluped. "I can't kill you." He said in a whisper, and Thranduil felt a shiver down his spine. "Come, sit with me." He said walking to the couch where he sat, Thorin followed him. "Sorry to scare you, I went for a ride, and suddendly was here, I wanted to see you." He explained and Thranduil nodded. "I suppose you're not here to stay?" He asked and Thorin chuckled drinking a sip from his wine. "I will stay for as long as I can, and according to what I've been told, I can stay all night, of course if you want me here."

Thranduil frowned, it took him some minutes to understand what he meant, and once he did he looked at him. "Thorin... why are you here?" He had to ask again because the first answer didn't made sense, and after that confession he was confused. The other looked at him, placing the cup over the table. "I told you already, I was driving and suddendly I was here. It's true I needed to come, to see you again, but I had nothing planned..." He explained seriously. "I didn't come here to make you feel uncomfortable, I know what I said, and I think I've to explain myself." He continued, and Thranduil only nodded. "I'm sorry Thranduil, I've been sorry since the day of the eclipse, I have been desperate to come back to you, to knelt and beg for you to forgive me for being an idiot. I'm not longer upset at you for what you did in our past life, or in this life, I miss you, I'm madly in love with you like the first time I saw you. I escaped from him today, but I'm not free just yet, he's a criminal, Thrand, the most dangerous I could have come across, and now I'm stuck there until I find a way out." He concluded, but when he looked at Thranduil he saw some tears running down the pale blue eyes. "Don't cry." He whispered with a sad smile. "Come on now, enjoy me, because I'm planning to enjoy you all night." Thranduil chuckled between tears, and wrapped his arms around the neck of the oldest, before they crushed their lips together into a wanton kiss.

 


	22. Dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me when I least deserve it because that's when I really need it.

Thranduil couldn't believe his luck. It was past midnight, already 3 am, and he was wide awake, drinking wine in the most beautiful company he could have ever asked for. It was raining outside, a strong storm, but inside the flat of the former elf, it was dawning. He poured more wine in his own glass, and then in the glass of his visitor. He handed the glass to him, and Thorin smiled wrapping an arm around Thranduil as he leaned back against him. "I'll end up drunk faster than I wanted and I do want to be with you tonight." He whispered in his baritone voice that sounded even deeper when he was whispering, enough to send shivers to the back of the blonde man in his arms, that gasped in need for air. "Please... Oh Thorin, you have no idea how much I've missed this, to have you here." He whispered resting his head against the shoulder of his man that was holding him closer. This seemed a dream, and Thranduil didn't wished to wake up anytime soon. The black haired man, looked down on him in his shoulder, their bodies pressed together even when they were siting on the couch. "I've missed this as well, being with you, smell your cologne, your skin..." He licked his lips trying to remember the taste of him, a long lost taste that he wanted to rediscover tonight. The blonde man shivered again, and his cheeks turned red. "After three years away from you, I feel that time has not gone." He purred looking into the oceanic eyes that looked at him with want and need. "Thranduil..." He whispered. "I'm not sure if..." His hand caressed his cheek slowly. "...I will be able to keep holding this anymore." He finally said brushing his fingertips against the cheek of the youngest who squirmed at his side and he leaned closer to his face, looking fiercely at his lips, before giving him a hungry kiss. Thorin gasped and his arms wrapped tight around the slender body, kissing him back with the same hunger. They have missed each other, and they only have this night to remind themselves how much they loved each other, in spite of everything.

* * *

In no time, Thorin was on top of Thranduil's body in his bedroom, they were kissing each other with such ferocity that needed to gasp for air every now and then, their hands tried to remove their clothes, tho' Thranduil was very careful to not rip his clothes apart since Thorin had nothing else to wear, and he had to return to his 'house' in the morning. Was then when the blonde haired man removed his shirt, he saw the bandages of the broken ribs and their were bleeding. "Thorin..." He hurried liften his body up, frowning worried. "You're wounded, why you didn't told me?" He asked worried, and the former dwarf chuckled remembering the wounds. "I've forgotten, sorry." He confessed. "It's not important, I'm fine, I can deal with that." He said sure of himself, but Thranduil shook his head. "Please stop." He begged worried. "At least let me take care of them." He give him a small smile that promised they would continue after their wounds were better. The blackhaired man nodded and rolled over to his side on the bed. "I remember it was me who used to take care of your wounds whenever you were drunk and having fights in clubs, and now look at you, taking care of me." He said amused, as he watched how Thranduil moved out from the bed half naked and walked to the bathroom. "Oh I remember that, but things have changed, now it's you the one in problems and I'm the good guy." He chuckled from the bathroom, and Thorin rolled his eyes laughing. "You? A good boy?! Please Thranduil, don't be so cheeky, you would never been a good boy!" In that moment a pillow landed in his head, and he smirked deviously while placing it at his side, watching his man hungrily as he walked with a cheeky smirk on his lips. "I am, and I can be a good boy." He said crawling over the bed and sitting on the stomach of Thorin who gasped a little. "You will always be a the little brat in problems." He established, his eyes fixed on the beautiful face of the blonde, while his hands caressed the soft skin of his thighs. Thranduil leaned over him, removing the old bandages from the naked torso of the one who used to be his boyfriend. "Be nice." He smacked at his hands softly, with a warning glare, that made Thorin laugh. "Fine fine nurse, I will be a good boy." He promised chuckling and Thranduil laughed while he was cleaning the wounds. They didn't talked for a time, while the former elf was cleaning and wrapping their wounds, his skilled fingers moved quickly as if he had done this many times, and the deep blue eyes of the former dwarf were locked in the bite that Thranduil was giving to his own lower lip.

Thorin caressed his cheek softly as he finished taking care of him, Thranduil smiled pleased and leaned carefully over him to kiss those beautiful lips. They kissed each other, their hands returned to remove the little fabric between them, and the blonde man forced the blackhaired to stay in the bed. "Rest, you need it, I will take care of everything." He promised even when Thorin was already complaining about that. "It's not fair." He pouted but his words disappeared from his mind in the exact moment that Thranduil made his hips roll over his manhood, sending shivers through all his body. Inmediatly the skin of Thorin was completly in goosebumps, his lips parted in a perfect 'o' as he moaned the blonde's name. "Just shut up and enjoy." Thranduil said all bossy but with a smirk on his lips that made Thorin chuckle. "As you wish Elvenking." He joked half closing his eyes once Thranduil returned to move. He purred in need. "Mmm my dwarven king, you will love this." He promised dangerously and returned to kiss him while their private parts were caressing each other merciless. No one of them have thought they would end this night like this, together again. It seemed almost like those first moments of their relationship when they started daiting, they couldn't see each other often but when that happened, they learned to make love first, and have dinner later. This time they skipped dinner, because they didn't had the longer time, Thorin had come past midnight, and Thranduil was in the mood to have him awake as much as he could. They found their release together, panting and breathing hard, the blonde former elf, rolled from the body of his lover, who immediatly wrapped his arms around him. Both stayed in silence, their skin feeling still their caresses and kisses and marks. Thorin was the first one to speak. "I have missed this." He whispered caressing the soft cheek of Thranduil who nodded as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I know, me too. It seems like a dream." He confessed the fear he had, but Thorin smiled looking deeply into his eyes. "It's real, more real than ever. I'm so sorry for everything, I will do all I can to return to you." Thranduil said nothing for a moment, he only kissed his lips caressing his chest as their cuddled. "Just be careful." He asked closing his eyes. "I don't mind if you come tomorrow, next week or in a month, I know it's not easy to leave them, so I'm asking you to be careful." Thorin nodded to the request, it was true that he couldn't leave Mairon whenever he wanted, if he ever did the orange haired had promised to kill him, so he had to be very careful with it, he was still surprised how he had left him do whatever he wanted that night. "Don't worry." He promised wrapping covers over their tangled bodies. "I will be very careful. And I will come to visit you as soon as I can." Thranduil mumbled incoherent words, because he was falling asleep, something that Thorin saw incredible cute and beautiful. He watched his man sleep in his arms, and wished that tonight would be just the begging of their reconciliation. He was sure that he would go to deal with a jealous lover once he returned to Mordor, the mansion of Mairon, but he couldn't care less about it, because now, in his arms was the man he had loved all this time, and the only one that mattered.

* * *

The morning came slowly, Thranduil numb body slowly woke up and he moved trying to search for the warm body of his lover, the man he loved the most and with whom he had shared more than a perfect night. But as soon as he moved, he only felt the cold covers. He was alone in the bed, probably even alone in the flat. His eyes finally opened, and he looked at the clock, it was early in the morning, perhaps Thorin had left as he had to. Thranduil groaned frustrated, in the exact moment that the door opened itself. "Good morning sleeping beauty." The baritone voice made him jump startled, but quickly smiled wide. "Morning." He said lazily once his eyes found the person he wanted to see above any other. "You do sleep a lot." Thorin said climbing on the bed at his side, and caressed his cheek. He chuckled and inmediatly curled up against him searching for the needy warmth. "Only when I have a great night." He teased smirking, winning the laugh of his lover. "I'm glad I've done well my job then." He chuckled and Thranduil pulled him closer. "Which was? Oh, make love to me until I'm too tired to keep my eyes open?" He asked being all brat only to hear that laugh again. "Of course, that was all part of my secret plan." He commented and Thranduil was the one laughing this time. "And what's your nasty plan, Mr. Oakenshield?" The former lawyer chuckled. "Breakfast in bed." He said winking at his surprised lover, and got up from the bed inmediatly to return to the kitchen. Thranduil's smile never left his lips as he imagined to wake up like this every single morning for the rest of his life. "You're being too nice with me." He said sitting on the bed, once Thorin returned with the tray and placed it on the bed between them. "I am only giving you what you deserve. I've missed you, and I've done crap against you more than once. I don't know how you still love me." He said suddendly serious and Thranduil sighed taking his hand between his. "Do you love me?" The answer came inmediatly. "Yes, always." Thranduil smiled. "Then I'll love you even when you don't deserve it, because I know you need it." Thorin smiled as an answer and kissed the forehead of Thranduil. "You're an angel, a brat, but an angel." He teased smiling softly and Thranduil laughed. Thorin felt his heart warm everytime he heard that laugh.

 

 


End file.
